Mistletoe and Old Lang Syne
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Sam and Jack are planning their first Christmas together when tragedy strikes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy New Year (and belated Merry Christmas)! This is just a 2 - 3 chapter fic in celebration of the holidays. I'd wanted to write something for Christmas but spent too much time visiting friends and family in Canada to write - so have done a combo New Years/Xmas fic. I will return to my other story (I promise I will finish it soon) but wanted to do something short.**_

_**My apologies for the angst - but what better way to bring in the New Year! I hope you enjoy.**_

"Happy New Year!" The lady at the counter smiled and spoke as she handed Sam her receipt. With a mumbled attempt at returning the greeting Sam grabbed the piece of paper and left the store as fast as she could.

By the time she was standing on the street, the cold air biting at her face and hands, she had managed to gather herself together. She should have known better than to come out, tonight of all nights, but she'd suddenly felt claustrophobic in the townhouse and had decided to come down to the convenience store on the corner to buy milk.

Not that she really needed it – or that she would actually drink it. In fact, she didn't even like milk that much. It was Jack –

She closed her eyes, the tears that resided somewhere in back of them still held at bay by her fierce determination. She wouldn't cry – she wouldn't. She'd be strong because she had to be. He would expect it of her.

With that she turned and slowly made her way back to her home – _their_ home. She refused to forget that it was his too even though –

She ignored the cheerful greetings of others as they passed by her, intent on enjoying the evening ahead, in anticipation of the new year that was coming in just a few hours. If she could she would have laughed at the irony of it – but laughter, like tears, was something that Sam wouldn't allow, not now – and maybe never again.

It took her a few extra seconds to turn the key in the lock and open the door. It could have been because her hands were stiff with cold – she'd forgotten her gloves – but more likely it was because she didn't really want to enter the cold house. She'd spent the last week inside, freezing to death because of the lack of warmth. It wasn't the actual temperature of the house that had caused the cold, it was the absence of the person who brought warmth to her heart and her soul and her life.

Jack was dead and there would never again be warmth – or laughter or hope – again.

This was to have been their first Christmas together. They'd gone out and bought a tree – a huge one to fit in the two story family room. Sam had laughed and said it was too big but Jack had grinned and shrugged.

"We need a big tree Carter", he 'd told her. "We have a lot of Christmases to make up for."

"And you think a big tree will do that?" she'd grinned back. He reached out then, and pulled her to him.

"No – but it'll help. So will this?" He grinned even wider and held up the biggest bunch of mistletoe she'd ever seen. "I plan to place this strategically throughout the house."

She'd laughed then and leaned forward and kissed him on his nose. "Good – although I don't know what we'll do with this." She reached into the bag beside her and pulled out her own mistletoe.

They'd hugged and laughed and teased one another all the way home. When they got there they'd lifted the big tree into the family room, working together efficiently, like they'd done for so many years.

They decided to leave it to the next day to decorate it since Jack had been intent on first hanging up the mistletoe. He did get around to stringing the lights and had retrieved the boxes of ornaments from the attic. He'd first pulled down his – there were just two small boxes – and then he'd found hers. She didn't have many either – just three boxes. Both of them had lived alone for too many years and had missed too many Christmases to bother with collecting ornaments.

Sam had opened one of his when he'd gone to put on the kettle for tea. She'd quickly closed it again when she'd seen the hand-made ornaments – obviously done by a child. She assumed these had been made by Charlie when he was young. She was pretty sure that hanging them was something that Jack would want to do.

She glanced over at her own small stack of boxes and thought of the one that contained the ornaments that she and her mother had made when she was a little girl. There were also a few of the ones her Mom had had of her own. Her father had divided them up between Mark and her when he'd gone to live with the Tokra.

The thought of her father brought a lump to her throat. It had been many years since her Mother's death, and although it still brought sadness, the wound was not as raw as that of her father's. He'd been gone less than a year and it was still painful to think about him. It had only been the joy of finally being able to be with Jack that had helped her deal with his loss.

And now she had another, even more painful one to deal with.

They'd slept in the day after buying the tree although Jack had gotten up before her to – "make you my special O'Neill pancakes", he told her with a swift kiss. He'd made her stay in bed while he padded his way downstairs in his pajamas. She listened and smiled as he'd banged and sung his way through making breakfast.

It was just after he'd told her to "come and get 'em", that the phone had rung. She'd remembered being curious as to who it could be. It was close to the holidays and both of them were on vacation. She listened to him answer and then go quiet. By the time she got to the kitchen she could see, by the tension in his back and the two lines between his brows that it was something serious.

"You're sure?" he'd said. After a pause his frown grew. "I don't like it. Why me?" There was another pause and he shook his head, his body seeming to deflate. "Of course Sir. Yes." He glanced over at Sam and his eyes closed briefly. "About an hour." There was another silence and then his nod. "Yes Sir, I'll be there." He slowly replaced the received on the phone and simply looked at Sam.

"What is it?" she asked.

"That was the President", he told her. "There's been an incident on Palexa and he wants me there."

"What?" She frowned. "But why you? There's a diplomatic team already there. Isn't Paul Davis handling the negotiations?"

Palexa was a neutral planet and was the site of a meeting between two warring peoples – the Tareans and the Jasovites. The two peoples lived on neighboring planets and controlled a major trade corridor in the eastern part of the galaxy. The Tareans had begun to extend their reach and had captured some smaller planets in the vicinity and were now controlling, not only a major portion of space, but the gates on four planets.

The Jasovites had complained as they saw their rivals gaining even more power. As a result, they signed a treaty with the Garontii – a mercenary and vicious race – and had begun to escalate the war with their neighbors. Things had grown more and more serious and a number of other races grew alarmed. It had actually been the Tokra who had contacted Earth and asked for help. After months of talks with the two sides, both the Tareans and the Jasovites had agreed to peace talks, brokered by Earth.

Jack had worried about getting involved. He'd met people from both planets – and from Garon – and didn't like the situation one little bit. He didn't trust any of them. Still, their only role seemed to be as negotiators and the planets were far enough away to probably not be much of a threat to Earth. It was eventually the powers above him, including the President, that decided that Earth would be a good – albeit distant – neighbor – and lead the talks. Jack was put in charge and immediately appointed Paul Davis to head up the talks. Fortunately O'Neill wasn't expected to go off-world.

Sam had grinned at that. "The President knows you too well Jack", she'd said.

"Hey – I can negotiate", he told her. "Look how well I did with Bocce. And there were those two guys from – somewhere – you know, fruit baskets. That worked out well! And of course there was that whole treaty thing with Thor."

"Right", she'd smiled and patted his cheek as if he were a little boy. He'd narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her. "I'm sure you're an excellent negotiator Jack", she'd appeased. "But I'm also sure the President feels you're much too important to send off-world."

He'd continued to look at her suspiciously, but she had too many years working with him to crack that easily. Finally he'd nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, I don't want to miss Christmas with you." _That_, of course, led to an intermission in their discussion which landed them in their bedroom – a place they'd gotten to know really well over the last few months.

"Yeah, Paul is there", he'd continued and she snapped back to the present. "It seems as though the negotiations aren't going well. In fact, they're on the verge of breaking off the talks and resuming the war with one another. Paul thinks that the Garontii are behind it. The two sides refused to speak with one another after a huge argument broke out. They finally agreed to continue, but only if I met with the leaders from each side.

"But why?" she asked, not liking the sound of that. "Doesn't Paul have the ability to make decisions on behalf of Earth?"

"Well – yes, although Earth really doesn't want to get involved in their fight so there shouldn't be any decisions to make. We only agreed to be the neutral party leading the talks. Paul thinks it's a delaying tactic, but the President feels we should do everything we can to help."

"So you have to go off-world?"

"Yeah", he sighed and scratched his head. "I'm sorry Sam. The President wants me there right away. He has a jet waiting to take me to Petersen and then I'm heading through the gate immediately." He hated the look of worry and sadness on her face, but knew she wouldn't say anything. She was too good a soldier for that and knew that when duty – or the President – called, he couldn't do anything but answer.

"I'll help you pack", was all she said.

There was a car waiting for him by the time he came down just a few minutes later. He hadn't needed much as hopefully he'd only be gone for a few days at the most. Still, when he got to the door he put down his duffle bag and turned to Sam.

"I'm sorry", he said again. She just shook her head and put her arms around him.

"Look after yourself" was all she said.

"I will. I'll be home soon and we can have that Christmas together. Just don't go walking under that mistletoe with any other guy!" he warned her, a teasing note in his voice.

"There _is_ no other guy Jack", she told him, hugging him tighter. "You're the only one I could even want." She paused and then continued. "I'll wait to decorate the tree until you're back so that we can do it together."

"Deal!" He leaned down and kissed her. "Take care of yourself Carter", he told her. With another brief kiss he turned and left.

And now he was dead and she would never see him again. She wandered into the family room and looked at the tree. It was still bare and the needles were starting to fall. She could feel the tears tingle in the back of her eyes. She had to water it – it couldn't die too. It was the last thing she and Jack had done together. It had to survive.

She quickly filled the base with water and then sat back, staring at the almost bare tree. The lights hung on the branches, looking lost without ornaments. She bit back a sob, although a tiny sound escaped. At that moment she leaned her head back, hoping to stop any tears from escaping. It was then that she saw the mistletoe hanging above her.

The small green plant, with its sharp leaves and white berries did what nothing else had. It broke the ice which had kept her from releasing the pain and anguish of her loss. She whimpered, and then sobbed, and then broke. The tears released – the torrents running down her cheeks as she curled up on the floor and wept.

Jack was dead.

Happy New Year.


	2. Negotiations

_**Hey - thanks so much for all the great reviews folks! I love you guys.**_

_**Sorry for the angst - I know some of you are a bit upset with me but I guess I needed it to counteract all the sweet holiday goodies I've been eating. I just wish angst worked to remove those unwanted calories and fat molecules from my hips!**_

Paul was waiting for him when he stepped through the gate. Beside him were a number of aliens who Jack assumed represented the Jasovites and the Tareans. Standing in the background were two very large and very ugly looking men. He was pretty sure they must be the Garontii, if what Paul had told him was true.

"Paul!" he walked forward and held out his hand.

"General O'Neill, welcome." Paul saluted quickly and then shook the General's hand, a smile on his face. He then turned to the two men standing directly beside him. "Sir, I'd like to introduce you to the representatives from Jasovia and Tarea."

A tallish, blond haired man stepped forward. At first glance he looked totally human, but then Jack noticed his eyes. He had to consciously _not_ stare at them. Unlike human eyes they had no pupil – or at least no visible one. The color was silver and reflected back like a shiny mirror. Jack wondered if he'd be able to see his own reflection if he looked at them carefully. It took him a second to realize that the man was holding out his hand. He raised his eyebrows but then reached out his own and shook the alien's hand.

"Greetings General O'Neill", the silver-eyed man spoke. "My name is Rahul – I am Prefect of Jasovia. Welcome to Palexa. We appreciate that you were able to come to assist."

"Uh -" before he had a chance to say anything, the other man – or alien – stepped forward. This one – Jack assumed he was the guy from Tarea – was the polar opposite of Rahul. He was short and squat and very dark. His black hair was so shiny it almost looked as if it had been covered in some kind of oil. His features were non-descript and his face appeared round and squashed looking. His eyes were more human looking than the Jasovite, although they lacked any kind of emotion, as far as he could tell. Jack would have described them as 'dead looking'. The thought, and the man, sent a jolt of _something_ running through him. He seriously found this guy creepy.

"General, I'd like to add _my_ welcome to Palexa. The Tareans are more grateful than we can express that an important man, such as yourself, would deign to take the time to help us in our negotiations. It is truly an honor to meet you. I have heard so much about your heroic exploits." He laughed and patted his large stomach. "In fact, I do not exaggerate when I say that your fame precedes you throughout the galaxy."

Jack could feel himself begin to grow nauseous. The man was not only creepy, he was smarmy, ass-kissing creepy. "Uh – thank you", he replied, forcing himself to remember that he was here to get the negotiations moving _quickly_ so he could get back to his new wife and enjoy Christmas with her. "And to whom do _I_ have the honor of speaking?"

"Oh goodness me", the rotund little sycophant laughed. "I didn't introduce myself did I? I am Pologius of Tarea, first Senator of the district of Marella." He gave a little bow, to which Jack gave a sharp head nod in acknowledgement.

"And who are they", Jack gestured with his head to the two goons in the back. At his question they both moved their heads, but didn't say anything. The General was more than ever convinced that these were Garonii – and therefore to be watched carefully.

"These men are with me General", Rahul stepped forward. "They are with our allies, the Garonii." He turned to the two men. "You may leave", he told them. Only once they were gone did he turn back to O'Neill. "One must be careful", he said. "I find that they are useful – protection."

Pologius huffed. "You are accusing us of wanting to harm you?" he practically shouted. "How dare you!"

"I did not accuse you of anything Pologius", Rahul shrugged. "Why are you so upset – unless of course, you are guilty of something?"

"I am not guilty", the shorter man hissed. "I just resent having you act as if you are in danger here. Unless some of your own people wish to get rid of you?" He grinned. "That's it, isn't it? You are hated on your home world and there are those that are out to get you."

Rahul didn't even answer – he simply turned to O'Neill. "My apologies General – you shouldn't have to see our petty squabbles."

"I expect that's exactly what I _will_ see", Jack answered sardonically. "Isn't that what brought us all here in the first place? And can you tell me the names of the two men – Garonii – who were here?" His words were pleasant – his tone was not.

Rahul's eyes instantly narrowed, as if he had suddenly realized that he was dealing with someone smarter than he'd been expecting. He'd heard things about O'Neill – mostly that the man was a buffoon. It was that that had made him insist he be called, thinking it would be a good delaying tactic but there would be no worries about someone figuring things out. Now, however, he wasn't so sure. "They are of no concern -"

"They are if I say they are", O'Neill answered. He looked Rahul straight in the eye. "Unless you want us to leave immediately and let you and Pologius here negotiate on your own, I expect an answer."

Rahul ground his teeth but then relaxed and nodded. "Of course – I was not trying to hide anything – I simply did not think it was important. They are Nrulu and Fartoon."

"_Fartoon_?" Jack asked incredulously. "Oh Danny, where are you when I need you!" He glanced Paul, to catch a swift grin on the man's face. He had to hold back a grin of his own.

The aliens looked puzzled and as if they weren't sure what to make of the General. Fortunately Paul took control and thanked them both but then suggested that he show O'Neill to his quarters. "He'll join you for dinner", he offered. "But he needs to settle in. He's had a long journey."

Jack didn't reply, thinking that a few hour flight to Colorado and then a quick walk through the gate wasn't' that long – but knew that Paul wanted to speak with him. He said a few more diplomatic words to the two representatives and then followed Davis. They didn't say much until they arrived at what Jack assumed were his quarters.

"Paul – it's good to see you", he said, finally relaxing as the door closed.

"You too Sir", Paul smiled. "In fact I can honestly say you are a sight for sore eyes!"

"That bad eh?"

"Worse. Those two - !" He left off what he clearly wanted to say. "Let's just say it's been – difficult. I don't think they really want peace and then throw in the Garonii – I'd say we're wasting our time."

"So then why the call?" Jack threw his duffle down on his bed and sat down beside it.

Paul grimaced. "It was their idea, although I don't really know why. I think it was actually Rahul who brought it up. He claimed that everyone would be more likely to listen to a – uh hero – like you."

"_Paul_", Jack grumbled, holding up his hand.

"Their word Sir", Paul grinned. "Anyway, I think it was more of a delaying tactic than anything – although for what I have no idea. Seemingly everything is above board, but I feel like there's something off – I just can't figure out what."

"Your spidey sense acting up?"

Paul laughed. "You could say that General – although I hadn't thought of it that way before. Yes, my spidey sense is definitely on alert. I just wish I knew why!"

"Davis – I know you well enough to know that if you think there's something wrong, there _is_. We'll just have to figure it out. Now, tell me what exactly has been going on."

For the next hour Paul gave him the details of the negotiations and what the main sticking points were. In the end it came down to a few minor issues that could easily be worked out with a bit of compromise, but it didn't seem like either side was interested in that. They had a long history of fighting and weren't willing to give an inch – or was it a centimeter, Jack wondered. If they were smart they'd use the metric system he thought, his mind wandering slightly off course.

"I think the real problem though is the Garonii", Paul explained, bringing him back to the matter at hand. "It's not in their best interest to end this war."

"Why not?"

"Well, not only do they get paid as mercenaries, they can basically pirate any Tarean ships and goods at will – something they do frequently. If Tarea and Jasovia declare peace that would have to stop."

"So you think they're throwing a wrench into things?'

"Well, they're certainly not helping – although the other two have plenty of wrenches of their own."

Jack nodded, not looking forward to the next day. The good news was that the President had given him permission to take Earth out of it if things didn't look good. He would at least expect Jack to give it a good try though – so he knew it would be a bit premature to call things right now.

He explained this to Paul – who looked relieved to know that a possible end was in sight. "Good – I'd love to get home for the New Year", he said.

"Yeah, well I'd like to get home for Christmas", the General told him. "I have a tree to decorate and a wife waiting for me. Believe me when I say that being here is not on my top ten list of fun things to do for the holidays!"

"No Sir", Paul smiled. "And congratulations – about Colonel Carter I mean. I was happy to hear that the two of you got together."

"Finally eh?" Jack said, hearing the unsaid word in the other man's voice.

"Well – I think we all knew that you and she –"

"Yeah – well – thank you." He smiled. "She was definitely worth the wait!"

"I'd say you're both in luck Sir. You're a great couple." After Jack thanked him – embarrassed but appreciative – he continued. "What about Dr. Jackson and Teal'c?"

"Teal'c is on Dakara doing his own negotiating and Daniel is off on some kind of archaeological dig – happy as a pig in – uh – poop."

Paul laughed. "I'm sure he is. I hadn't heard of any off-world archaeological expeditions?"

"No – it's not – off-world, I mean. He's actually in the Middle East. He got invited by a friend of his from college days and decided to take a personal holiday. I think he was happy to do a simple Earth dig for a change." Jack sighed, suddenly realizing how much he missed his friends. It would have been nice if all of them could have gotten together for the holidays.

"What about Cassandra Frasier?" Paul was one of the few who knew her story and who also knew about the loss of her adoptive mother. He'd attended Janet's funeral.

"Oh, she's visiting her Grandparents for the holidays – Janet's parents", he explained at Paul's confused look. "She spent Thanksgiving with us." He smiled when he thought of her comments during that visit and rolled eyes. She'd given them a hard time for their obvious and open affection with one another. A few times she told them to 'get a room' – clearly embarrassed at catching them kissing or otherwise making out. Ha! Just you wait Cassandra, he thought to himself. You'll find out one day that passion doesn't end at 30.

"That's nice – that she still has family", Paul answered. After a few more minutes chatting he stood. "I'll let you get settled Sir. I'll be by in about and hour and collect you for dinner. It – uh – won't be terribly pleasant."

"No, I expect not. What about our people?"

"Well, Major Granton will join us as will Lieutenant Freedman. The rest of them will eat in the mess they have set up. You'll meet them tomorrow."

It didn't take Jack long to realize that Paul had actually understated reality. The negotiations weren't bad – they were horrible. First he'd spent an obnoxious evening with the delegates. At one point he'd actually contemplated claiming he was sick and having to get up and leave. Then the next day had started. He sat for hours and tried to reason with a bunch of completely unreasonable, totally moronic – _aliens_. As if humans weren't bad enough, these guys were impossible. It took him exactly two minutes into the day to realize that neither side wanted peace. What they wanted was the upper hand and they'd brought Earth in, each hoping that that would swing the balance in their favor.

Jack tried, he really did. The President had given him a job and he would see if he could make it happen. By lunch time he'd decided there was no way it was going to work. For the rest of the afternoon he basically sat and listened to insane idiots talk. He threw in a few sarcastic comments, which confused both the Tareans and the Jasovians – but caused his own people to try hard not to laugh.

It was finally time to break for the day and he stood quickly. He'd made up his mind that Earth was out of this. He was going to meet with his people at dinner and inform them that Earth's part in this was finished. As far as he was concerned, the two sides could do what they wanted. The only thing he was going to make clear to them was that they were to stay away from Earth and its citizens – on pain of severe consequences. With that thought he headed to his room.

"Would you like me to accompany you Sir?" Paul asked, picking up his papers from the table in front of him.

"Nah. I remember the way. I'm just going to get out of these clothes", he touched the lapel of his Class A uniform. "Come by my room at 5:30", he glanced at his watch which was set to Mountain Time for Colorado Springs. "I'll fill you in on my decision then. We'll tell the rest of our people at dinner."

"Alright Sir. I'll see you at 5:30", he answered, glancing at his own watch. That left him a half hour to change his own clothes. Paul watched as the General left, a small smile on his face. He was glad it had been O'Neill that had been sent. He was a man who quickly cut through crap to make the right decision. Paul's smile grew. Maybe he'd be home in time to celebrate the holidays with his family after all.

Jack walked slowly towards his room, passing a number of the aliens on his way. A few of them acknowledged him, although some walked by quickly, intent on their own business. As he turned down the corridor that led to his room the numbers of people dropped off until he was alone. He didn't think anything of it until he got a sense that he was being watched. He stopped and glanced around but saw nothing. He tried to shake it off, wondering if he was being paranoid after so long out of the field. With a shrug he continued on his way.

He reached up to put his hand on the panel to open his door when a sound alerted him. He started to turn when a sharp pain in his back caused him to gasp and fall forward, slamming him into the door. He had trouble catching his breath and his legs suddenly turned to jelly. As he slid down, hands and body pressed against the door, he thought only about Sam. I'm so sorry my love, he told her silently. That was his last thought.

Paul made his way to the General's room, feeling better than he had in weeks. There was no one he respected more than O'Neill and having the man here had lifted a huge burden off his own shoulders. He thought back to some of the cutting comments his superior had made during today's meeting and couldn't help but grin. There was no one like Jack O'Neill to cut to the heart of the matter.

The grin left his face when he saw something ahead. He began to run when he saw it was a body lying in the hallway. Someone was bending over it but it was only when he arrived that he realized it was Rahul. The man – alien? – looked up at him, a terrified look on his face. His hand was around an object sticking out of – oh my God! "General!"

Paul knelt down quickly, seeing the blood that soaked O'Neill's dress uniform and the pool of it beside him. "What happened?"

"I – I don't know. I found him like this. He is – he is dead."

_**Sorry!**_


	3. Not Coming Home

_**Sorry - hanky alert (hey, even I cried). I'll keep writing but I need**_**_lots of reviews folks, to finish this quickly. As always Thank You!_**

The knock on the door startled her. It was Christmas Eve and she couldn't imagine who would be dropping by at this time. Jack would have called – or would have simply opened the door and come in. Cassie was with Janet's parents and Teal'c and Daniel were away.

She slowly made her way to the door, completely unaware that her world was about to be shattered.

"Hello?" she opened the door, surprised to see – "_Mr. President?"_

"Colonel Carter – may I come in?"

Sam could see the black SUV parked on the street in front of her house – in a no parking zone – and the two secret service men inside. She only nodded and stood back as the President of the United States entered her house.

"Uh – in here Sir", she indicated the family room, which had a cheery fire going. "Uh Jack – General O'Neill isn't here." She closed her eyes, realizing how stupid she must sound. He knew Jack wasn't here – she was just babbling.

"Colonel Carter", the President turned to her, without sitting down. He bit his lip and reached out and gently took her arms in his hands. "I have – bad news."

"What?" she looked at him, puzzled. What was this – oh my God. "Jack?" she whispered, her eyes wide.

"I'm afraid so." The man sighed, his own eyes closing briefly. "I just received word from Colonel Davis. General – Jack – was, was killed."

"No", she answered sharply. He was on a diplomatic mission and the President was wrong. "He wasn't killed – he couldn't have been."

"I'm sorry Colonel – Sam. I'm afraid it's true. He was murdered by someone on Palexa."

"NO", she wrenched away from the man in front of her. "It was a diplomatic mission. They wouldn't have killed him – there's no way."

"I'm sorry Sam – it's true. Davis saw his – him. There can be no doubt."

She stood there, unable to breathe or to swallow or – to do anything at all. She turned her head and looked at the pathetic tree. "He can't be dead", she whispered. "He has to help me decorate the tree. I was waiting for him."

The President let out a soft sound and reached for her again, pulling her into his arms. "I'm so sorry Sam", he said gently into her ear. "I'm so sorry."

She couldn't cry – wouldn't cry. He wasn't dead – she knew he wasn't. She would have _felt_ something if he'd died. They were – connected. He was alive, it was a diplomatic mission and the tree had to be decorated. And then there was the mistletoe. They hadn't had a chance to try it out in all the places Jack had hung it. "No", she shook her head, refusing to believe it, refusing to believe _him_.

The President stayed with her for over an hour, trying to talk to her, but she sat frozen, not responding. Eventually he asked her who he could call. "You shouldn't be alone Colonel", he told her, thinking that a return to formality might snap her out of her shock. "Who can I call for you?"

She stared at him blankly. Who could he call? There wasn't anyone, anyone at all. Cassie was in California, Teal'c was on another planet and Daniel was – God knows where in the Middle East. Her brother was also in California and she wouldn't have called him anyway. Although their relationship had improved, he didn't really know Jack and she couldn't – "I'll be fine", she said softly. "I'm – I just need some time."

"I don't want to leave you alone Sam", the President said gently. "You should have someone here. What about a – a priest or minister or someone?"

She stared at him again – why would she want a priest? It wasn't as if she or Jack were particularly religious and she didn't know anyone like that anyway. She'd just moved to DC when she and Jack had gotten married and she hadn't made any close friends here yet. "I'll be fine", she said again. She glanced at the tree. "Thank you for coming to tell me Sir. I know – I know it's Christmas Eve and I'm sure you want to be with your family." She stood and began to walk towards the door. "I'll be fine", she repeated.

He sighed and shook his head, not sure what he should do. He was pretty sure that Samantha Carter wouldn't do anything stupid – she wasn't the type to fall apart at a crisis. Still, he hated the thought of her being alone. "Okay – but you call if you need anything – _anything_ – okay? And don't worry about disturbing me. Jack was a good friend and he'll –" his voice faded away. He finally reached over and gave her a hug. "_Anything_ Sam", he repeated. With a final look at the frozen woman in front of him, he sighed and left the house.

Sam slowly wandered back into the family room and sat on the couch. She stared at the tree, thinking that she couldn't wait until Jack returned so they could decorate it. She was still looking at it when Christmas morning arrived.

It was late – and very cold – by the time Daniel arrived in DC. He made it through customs in record time – he guessed that arriving on a presidentially commissioned flight would do that. There was a car waiting for him in front of the doors as he exited and he was swiftly taken away.

On the way to Sam and – Sam's house – he thought about the message he had received in the middle of the night. Jack was dead. He shook his head. It couldn't be. There was no way that the man – his best friend, his _brother_ could be dead. He'd left him and Sam preparing for their first Christmas together. He'd never seen Jack so happy, so relaxed in all the years he'd known him. It had only been a few months since he'd stood up with him at his wedding. How could he be _dead_? There must be some mistake.

But he was pretty sure that a phone call from the President of the United States wouldn't be a prank call. At first he thought it was Jack himself, wishing him a Merry Christmas. It had taken him a few seconds to get that it really _was_ the President – and that the man was conveying horrifying news.

Dead! How in hell could he be dead? At that moment the car stopped and the driver turned to him.

"We're here Sir", he said gently. "Do you need help with your bag?"

"What?" Daniel looked at him in confusion. "Oh – no, I'm fine. Thank you." He stumbled his way out of the car and looked at the dark house in front of him. He glanced at his watch. It was only a little after 9:00 so there should be lights. He wondered if Sam had left – maybe she was staying somewhere else. He pulled out his key just in case and made his way slowly up the few steps to the front door.

She ignored the bell and the knock, simply staring at the tree in front of her. She had a vague recollection that she'd gotten up once or twice to use the bathroom – nature didn't care about grief or shock – and once to make herself some tea. Other than that she had no idea what had happened or how long she'd sat there. Jack was coming back – she had to wait for him.

The sound of the key turning in the lock was the first thing that permeated her consciousness.

"_Jack"_, she called joyfully, quickly standing up. She almost fell over as a wave of dizziness hit her. She didn't let it bother her for long but instead ran, stumbling to the hallway, only to stop dead. "Daniel?"

"SAM!" Daniel dropped his bag and ran forward, enfolding the pale, disheveled woman into his arms. "Sam", he repeated again, his voice breaking.

"What are you doing here Daniel?" she asked, puzzled.

He leaned back and took a good look at her. Sam's eyes looked glazed and he realized she was in shock. He suddenly cursed the President. What had the man been thinking to leave her alone? "Come on Sam – let's sit down." He gently led her into the room and sat with her on the couch. "Come here", he said, pulling her to him.

She lay quietly in his arms, trying to figure out what was going on. Why wasn't it Jack? Why was Daniel here – he wasn't supposed to be here. It was supposed to be Jack.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?" she asked again. "I'm waiting for Jack."

Daniel groaned softly, pulling her in more tightly. "Oh Sam", he said, his voice breaking. "The President called me – he told me -"

"Told you what? What Daniel?" She pulled away from him and looked at him strangely. "What did he tell you?"

"About Jack", he said gently. "Sam – I'm so sorry."

"NO!" She stood up suddenly. "He's wrong – Jack is coming back. I _know_ he's coming back. We have to decorate the tree. He wouldn't – he couldn't –" her voice broke and she sobbed. "He has to come back Daniel – he promised we would do it together. He promised!"

Daniel couldn't help the sob that escaped him, nor the tears. He stood and reached out again and pulled her to him. "Sam – I'm so sorry Sam. He's – he's not coming back."

"Nooooooooo", she cried, clutching on to him furiously. "No – don't say that, don't _say_ that. He has to. He has to Daniel. He promised." The damn broke and she dissolved into paroxysms of grief and despair.

Daniel could do no more than hold her, his own grief making it impossible to do anything more to try and comfort her. In fact, he held on to her as tightly as she did to him – seeking some form of comfort of his own in her presence.

They sat together for a long, long time, neither wanting to break the contact – for to do so would be to allow the world around them – the reality of Jack's death – to touch them even more closely. For now they had built a barricade to their thoughts and to their bleak futures. For now they could stay together – not letting the cold harsh reality intrude. For now they held themselves together through one another. They would not let go.

But of course they eventually had to. Reality would not stop – the world did not care that their lives had been ripped apart. Time went on – life went on – and neither of them could stop it. Reality finally won out.

"How -?" Sam finally spoke.

"The President", Daniel answered, knowing what she was asking. He sat back and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "He called and then arranged a plane to fly me here."

"Oh", was all she said.

"I'll stay with you Sam – for as long as you need me."

A wobbly and crooked smile appeared. It did not reach her eyes. "Forever?" she asked softly. "I don't know if I can -"

He nodded. "I know." He didn't tell her 'they'd get through this', or 'Jack would have wanted you to go on'. Those things might be true, but she didn't need to hear them – not now, perhaps not ever. Right now all she needed was to know that he was here for her – and that he grieved too. He'd lost more than a friend and so had she. Words – meaningless words – didn't need to be uttered.

"I wish Teal'c was here", she said softly.

"He's on his way", Daniel answered. "The President sent a message to Dakara. He was away in another town and they've sent a messenger."

She nodded, a tiny spark of relief hitting her. "Good." She needed both her friends with her.

"Do you want me to call anyone?" he asked. "Your brother?"

"No – no, I'll do that – later. Cassie – oh God Cassie. We need to call her."

"I'll do it", he offered, although he dreaded it. The girl had lost so much already and now to lose the man who was essentially a father to her might be the last straw!

"No", Sam declared suddenly. "Not now – not today. I don't want to destroy Christmas for her. We'll wait."

He nodded, understanding her reasoning, although he was pretty sure Cass would be furious when – if – she found out that Sam had delayed telling her. Still, he was relieved not to have to bear that burden right now. He didn't know if he could take it.

"Daniel?" her soft, quiet voice reached him.

"Yeah?"

"We'll never decorate the tree", she whispered. "He's never coming home."


	4. What Happened?

_**These chapters are smaller than my usual ones, but I'm trying to get through this quickly. Just a note that the timelines are a bit confusing - I jump back and forward between Palexia and Earth. I hope it's not confusing.**_

_**Present time - Earth**_

"Do we know what happened?" Daniel asked softly. Teal'c and he were sitting at the kitchen table, both half-heartedly trying to eat a sandwich. They'd managed to get Sam to bed and to sleep just a few minutes before. Daniel wasn't sure how long she'd stay down, although exhaustion might finally do the trick.

He'd been with her for two hellish days. It's not that she'd done or said anything – in fact, that was the problem. She hadn't said _anything_. Instead she simply sat and stared. She would drink when he'd remind her and tried eating a couple of bites of food, but beyond that nothing. He hadn't said anything to her since he was acting much the same way. His own grief was paralyzing and he knew someone else should have been there for her – and if he was honest – for him.

He'd breathed a huge sigh of relief when Teal'c had arrived. He was his usual stoic looking self – although Daniel knew him well enough to know that the big man was also having a hell of a time with grief. The very stone-like quality in his face gave truth to the deep emotions lying underneath. Still, Teal'c could be counted on to hold things together – at least in front of them. What he did in the privacy of his own thoughts – or presence – was anyone's guess.

Teal'c looked up at him and began to speak. "Colonel Davis arrived in DC yesterday", he told Daniel. "He found one of the aliens over O'Neill in the hall in front of his – O'Neill's – quarters. It appears he had been stabbed."

Daniel knew that much – the President had told him those details. What he didn't know was why or – who. "Uh do they know who -?"

"No. At first they suspected the Jasovian Prelate – Rahul, since he was found with the – with O'Neill. But it was determined that O'Neill had been – gone – for some minutes and Rahul had an alibi. He claimed he had come to speak with the General when he found him there."

"Do we believe him?"

Teal'c shrugged – an unusual gesture for him. It was those little things that made Daniel realize that his friend was also barely hanging on, even if he looked, on the surface, to be handling things better than Sam or him. "I do not know. Colonel Davis is suspicious, although he says that the evidence seems to point to the other negotiator, the Tarean Pologius."

"There's evidence?"

"The knife that was used was Tarean."

"Kind of convenient", Daniel replied.

"Indeed."

"How come Davis didn't stay – and what about Jack's -", he stopped unable to say the word.

"They will send him", Teal'c replied. "The Palexians wanted everyone from Earth gone immediately from their planet. I guess they were angry that a murder was committed on their soil. They are investigating and have held both Rahul and Pologius – everyone else is gone."

"But – that's crazy. It could have been someone else."

"I know – it is very suspicious."

"And why are they holding Jack's – Jack?"

"Again, I do not know. The President has officially protested and has asked that he be returned immediately. The Palexians have replied that it will be done in due course, once they find the guilty party."

The two men sat quietly, each thinking about what had occurred. Both were suspicious, but didn't have a clue as to what to do about it. It's not like they could go through the gate to Palexia – they wouldn't be allowed to leave Earth and they were both sure that the Palexians would stop them on the other side. Daniel suddenly wished the Asgard were still alive so he could call Thor and ask to hitch a ride.

"I wish Thor was still with us", Teal'c said quietly.

Daniel glanced at him in surprise. "I was just thinking the same thing."

Teal'c gave a small smile. "We have served together many years Daniel Jackson. As O'Neill would say – 'great minds think alike'."

"Actually, he wouldn't have said that", Daniel replied, a small smile of his own breaking out. "He hated clichés."

The two men shared a moment of humor, thinking about their friend. It didn't last for long as the grief returned in full force. Daniel pounded his hand on the table. "I wish we could _do _something", he said, knowing it was his way of trying to deal with some of the feelings of loss. It wouldn't bring Jack back, but dealing with his murderer would, at least, bring a moment of satisfaction.

"I as well", Teal'c nodded. "For now we must be with Samantha."

"I know", Daniel sighed. "You know she'll do all she can to find the one responsible", he told Teal'c. "She won't let this go."

"I know", his friend nodded. "And I shall be with her."

"So will I Teal'c, so will I."

* * *

_**Earlier on Palexia**_

Paul stared down at the body in shock. "Dead? No – he can't be." He swiftly knelt down and felt for the pulse. "Come on Jack – don't kid around like this." He pressed harder but still nothing. "God damn it General – don't do this to me. You've got to be okay." He turned to the pale-looking alien. "Get help!"

Rahul stood and ran down the hallway, shouting for someone to come. Davis didn't know what to do. He couldn't flip O'Neill onto his back to start CPR because of the knife sticking out of his back. It could be dangerous to remove the – what the hell was he thinking! The man was dead. With a curse he reached for the knife – not caring right now about finger prints – and tugged. It resisted but then, with a gruesome sucking sound, popped out. Paul threw it to the floor and pushed Jack onto his back and instantly started CPR.

He worked hard, interspersing his compressions with attempts to do rescue breathing. He'd been at it for a few minutes when he heard running footsteps. Relieved when he looked up to see Lieutenant Freedman. "Help me", he'd gasped.

The lieutenant nodded and took over the breathing. After a few minutes he stopped – "it's no use Sir. He's gone", he said gently. He knew the General was a personal friend of the Colonel's and so wasn't surprised when he insisted they continue. It was Major Granton who finally stopped things. By this time a large crowd had appeared, including the team from Earth.

"Sir", Granton leaned down and touched Davis on the shoulder. "Sir – he's gone. You have to stop."

Davis looked up at him, sweat dripping off his face. "No", he panted, "can't. Can't tell Colonel Carter -"

"SIR!" Granton tugged at Davis' hands. "It's not right Sir. He's gone. Leave him in peace."

It was only then that Paul looked down – and saw the General's face. It was relaxed like he'd never seen it and he suddenly knew that Granton was right. The General – Jack O'Neill – was no longer with them. He was dead.

"No", he whispered softly, letting his arms hang by his sides. "How – who could have done this? _Why_?"

"I don't know Sir – but we'll find out." Granton pulled his arm and then helped him stand. "Someone needs to get a stretcher. Let's get the General out of here." The Major looked down at the man he'd heard so much about. He'd only met him here on Palexia and had been impressed but he didn't feel the sense of grief that Davis was feeling. He knew it was up to him to take control.

Within moment the General's body was taken to a cold room and the rest of the people were taken to a large conference room. The Palexians – who had stayed out of the negotiations and had simply acted as hosts – suddenly took control. The head honcho – a guy by the name of Barto – stood in front of the crowd in the room.

"A heinous deed has taken place on our world", his voice boomed. "Our hospitality has been returned with foul murder and we shall not rest until it has been avenged." He went on to describe what would be done over the next few hours.

Paul listened with half an ear – disgusted at Barto's words. _He_ was offended? His _hospitality_ had been affronted. Paul's _friend_ – a bona fide hero from Earth had been murdered. They were the ones who should have been offended, afronted, etc. He suddenly stood up and listened. What the hell? Everyone from Earth was being sent home? No way – no way in hell.

Of course, in the end what he said didn't matter. It was the Palexian's planet and if they wanted them gone there was nothing Paul could do. He told Barto that Earth wouldn't be happy – that he was causing offense to a potential ally, but the man has shrugged. "You will leave", he informed the people from Earth. "We will return O'Neill's body when the investigation is complete."

With no other recourse Paul gathered his belongings and his people and strode through the gate. "I'm sorry Sir", he whispered.

As soon as he was gone Barto turned to the man beside him. "Find him!" he practically shouted, "or it will go very bad for you!"

* * *

_**Present time**_

Jack had known he was dying – had known it almost instantly. The location of the pain told him that his heart had most likely been perforated. The blood – and life – quickly drained out of him. At least his last thought had been of Sam – although it had been tinged with sadness and regret.

Wait! How could he even know that? How could he even be _thinking_ that if he was truly dead? Well, his subconscious supposed, he could be in heaven – or hell for that matter. Maybe he had ascended? No – that would be worse than hell, if it had been anything like what he'd learned through Daniel. Jack couldn't imagine a fate worse than seeing things and being unable to do anything to interfere. It was not his way to step back and watch.

He figured the best thing to do was to open his eyes and discover where he was. For a moment he smirked – trying to decide what heaven – or hell – would look like. He really hoped it was heaven, although he was also sure that without Sam beside him any place would be hell. He frowned. No, that wasn't right. He didn't want Sam here – not if it meant she would have to die. He sighed. Get on with it Jack – just open your damned eyes.

It was surprisingly harder than he'd thought it would be. After a few seconds they came unglued and he managed to open them a tiny bit – just enough to see that he was somewhere with lights turned down softly. He tried to turn his head but groaned at the movement. Okay – that hurt. He must be in hell.

"He is awake", someone outside his limited range of vision said.

"Good – I did not think he would survive."

Survive? He tried to frown. That didn't make sense. He'd been stabbed in the heart for God's sake. "Wha –" He attempted to speak but nothing came out but nonsense. He felt his head being lifted and something cold was placed to his lips.

"Drink", the voice said.

He opened his mouth to reply when a flood of cold liquid entered his mouth. He practically choked, the pain ratcheting up to intense proportions. "Stop", he managed to get out. His head was laid back gently and he managed to stop coughing. "More?" he asked, realizing that he was indeed dying of thirst. This time, however, he was prepared and sipped the water slowly. His eyes refused to work properly and all he could see were shadows and dark spots that flew around his head.

"Where?" he managed to croak out.

"You are safe", the voice replied. "Do not worry – just rest."

"Alive?" he asked, panting. It was getting harder and harder to stay awake – or maybe it was conscious, he wasn't quite sure.

"Yes, you are alive, but you are very weak and ill. You need to rest."

"Kay", he acknowledged, finally allowing himself to fade away. Again his last thought was of Sam – but this time he was relieved that she wouldn't think he'd died. He wondered when she was coming.

_**You didn't think I'd really kill Jack did you? More coming almost immediately. I'm going to try and finish this today – a New Year's gift for my faithful readers.**_


	5. Smoke and Mirrors

_**I love all the reviews guys! Thank you. And for those of you who asked – I have decided to be a slug today and celebrate the New Year by writing up a storm. My writing mojo has returned in full force. My husband grinned and told me to 'enjoy myself' so that's what I'm doing. I have to go back to work tomorrow (and a snow storm is coming) so I will finish this today. **_

_**FYI - the time frames on Palexa and Earth are coming together**_

_**Palexa**_

The next time he woke up it wasn't much better. In fact, it was worse. The first time he'd barely noticed the pain but this time it was – bad, very bad.

He groaned and tried to shift away from the burning agony in his back but something stopped him. He started to panic, thinking he'd been tied up, when he realized that hands were holding onto him. He stopped and tried opening his eyes to see whose they were. He was praying it was Sam holding him down.

But no – not Sam. Instead it was a small, dark-headed woman. He frowned and tired looking around, the movement causing him to pant softly. "Sam?" Where was she? "Daniel?"

"Hush", the small woman said, reaching out and gently touching his face. "You must be quiet and not disturb your wound. You are very ill."

"What – happened?" he asked, turning slowly back to her. His thoughts were all muddled and he couldn't remember where he was or why he was here. "Team?"

"Your team has left", she told him. "They returned to Earth. But you are safe here."

Returned? No – they wouldn't do that. They wouldn't leave without him – not Sam, or Daniel or Teal'c. "No", he whispered. "Where -?"

"You are on Palexa – do you not remember?"

Palexa? The name sounded vaguely familiar but he couldn't figure out why. His head began to toss restlessly, even though it increased the pain. He needed to know what was happening. Was she lying? Was his team hurt – maybe dead? He groaned and tried to sit up – the pain lancing through him so fiercely that he gasped.

"TORAN!" the woman yelled. A moment later a man appeared and the hands changed. "You must stay still", the man called to him loudly. "You will injure yourself further."

"No", he groaned, his head still moving although his body had stilled. "Sam! Where's Sam?"

"I do not know a 'Sam'", the man replied gently. "You are safe with us but you need to rest. Soon you will be well and then will understand everything. Your friends are safe – all of them – they returned to Earth."

"No – wouldn't – leave me."

"They had no choice", the woman spoke. "Barto made them leave. They were not happy."

"Sam?" he asked again. She had to be okay. He didn't want to live if anything had happened to her.

"There was no one by that name with you", the woman said, sounding concerned. Jack didn't see the look that passed between her and the man Toran. "Are you sure he was with you?"

"Sam – no – woman – my wife", he panted. He was growing weak again and could feel the darkness start to move back in.

"Your wife?" the woman exclaimed. "You did not bring your wife with you. There were no women in your team."

No women? Sam hadn't come? Two small frown lines appeared on his brow. What was happening? Why hadn't Sam been with him? Was she okay? A stab of pain went through his back and things grew even more dim. He faintly heard the woman speaking to him gently – again telling him to rest. Knowing that he could do nothing he allowed his eyes to close. He would rest – for now – but later he'd figure everything out.

* * *

_**Earth**_

Daniel and Teal'c stayed the week, but Sam knew that eventually they'd have to leave. The numbness was starting to wear off, although part of her still refused to believe that Jack was gone. She knew it was illogical, but a part of her still felt like he was alive – even if he was light years away. She glanced across the table at her two friends, only now noticing how pale and listless they both looked.

She sighed – she'd been so wrapped up in her own grief that she hadn't even thought of how the two of them were doing. She knew that they loved Jack as much as she did – if in a different way. This was hell on all of them, although being together helped in some small way. Unfortunately, it couldn't continue.

She still hadn't called Cassie and knew she was putting it off. It was as if telling others would make it real, something she didn't want to even contemplate. Daniel and Teal'c had both offered, but hadn't pressed the matter, since their hearts weren't in it either.

It was a strange moment out of time as they all stayed together, the world continuing around them. It was four days after Christmas before anyone said or did anything. It was, to no one's surprise, Teal'c who made the first move.

"We must do something to find O'Neill's – to find the one who hurt O'Neill." Even he couldn't say 'killer'. "I believe we should speak with the President."

"Uh – I don't think you can just call him up and ask to see him", Daniel replied.

"Yes you can", Sam looked up at that. "He told me I was free to bother him anytime. I think he feels guilty."

"And so he should", Teal'c nodded. "Will you call him and ask if we may see him. We must do something."

Sam agreed and slowly made her way to the phone. She was surprised at how – old – she felt. She had no energy and couldn't think straight. That was probably a good thing, she decided. It kept her from thinking about what her life was going to be like now. She picked up the phone.

Teal'c and Daniel were gone for the whole afternoon. She had declined to go – knowing she would probably have just sat there and stared. Instead she waited, looking again at the ever-bare tree. When the two men finally returned she only glanced their way, barely interested in what they'd found out.

The two men looked at one another – worried at how she was handling things. "Sam?"

"Yes Daniel?"

"Uh – we talked to the President."

"Mmm hmm", she replied, looking down at her hands.

"He wants us to go to the SGC and see if we can make it back to Palexa. He's been talking to their leader – uh Barto – and insists that representatives from Earth are there to take part in the investigation."

"And?"

"Well – he hasn't agreed yet, but Davis thinks he's starting to crumble. He's going with us."

She nodded. "Okay."

"I'm going to contact Cassandra Frasier", Teal'c told her gently. "She will want to be with you."

"NO", Sam answered sharply, for the first time seeming to really hear what was being said. "No, please. I can't – I can't deal with her right now. I'll be fine." When the two men looked at her incredulously she laughed – a small, tinny sound. "Really. I know I don't look it, but I'm not going to do anything stupid. I just need – time, and space. When you're back – when you've found the one who did this – and when you've", her voice broke, "when you've brought him home _then_ I'll call Cassie. I promise."

"But Sam, we can't just leave you here by yourself."

"Yes you can", she said firmly, sitting up straighter. "I'll eat and sleep, I promise", she told them. "Look – I'm _not_ about to do anything crazy – Jack wouldn't have wanted that. I just need some time to – believe this is true. Right now I don't – not quite. Please, just find out who did this and bring him home!"

They looked at her carefully until finally Teal'c nodded. "If you promise to look after yourself."

"I will."

Daniel finally nodded as well. "Okay – but Jack is gonna kill -" he closed his eyes at his slip – a tear making his way slowly from the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry. Take care of yourself Sam. We need you even more now."

She nodded and smiled, the tears starting to gather in her eyes as well. Since that first break with Daniel she hadn't actually allowed herself to cry and wasn't about to start now – not until she saw her husband and knew he was really gone. Then she'd cry.

The men gathered their things and left, each giving her a fierce hug. "We'll let you know what's happening", Daniel promised. She nodded and watched them leave. She then returned to her place on the couch – watching the tree.

She remained in that one spot – except for occasional trips to the bathroom or to drink – eating was almost an impossibility. She heard from Daniel once a day – to tell her they were still waiting and still negotiating. It was finally on New Year's Eve that she decided she had to go out for a few minutes to get some fresh air. She glanced at the clock. It was early evening so she'd walk to the corner store. She wondered if there was anything she needed. Milk – Jack liked cereal in the morning and she was out of milk. She got up and grabbed her coat and her purse and opened the door. She would get milk for Jack.

* * *

_**Palexa**_

The third time he woke up the pain was still bad, but he felt marginally more clear-headed. He was able to turn his head to the side, to see the woman – what was her name? – sitting beside him, asleep in a rather uncomfortable looking chair.

He could finally see the room he was in and noticed that it was small and plain. It looked like some kind of rustic cabin with little more than a table, the chair on which the woman was sitting, a small table by the bed and, of course, the bed itself. When he glanced down he realized that the bed was really little more than a cot. It wasn't even long enough for him since he noticed his feet were hanging over the edge.

There was a brief bit of movement beside him and he looked over again, to see the woman waking up.

"General – how are you?" she asked, leaning forward with a concerned look on her face. "We have been worried."

He tried to speak but nothing came out but a grunt. The woman grabbed a glass on the small night table and helped him take a drink. The movement again brought that feeling of agony, but the refreshing water helped his throat. "Who are you?" he finally asked when she laid his head down again. He didn't want to keep thinking of her as 'the woman'.

"I am Caliana", she smiled. "You are feeling better."

It wasn't really a question so Jack simply grunted in reply. He wasn't really feeling much better, although he was thinking more clearly. "Where am I?" he asked. Things were gradually coming back to him, although it was still rather fuzzy.

"I will let Toran explain", she told him, glancing up as the man entered the room.

"General O'Neill! How are you feeling?"

"Fine" he answered, not wanting to bother with long explanations. "What happened and where am I?" He wanted to sound authoritative but instead his voice came out as not much more than a weak whisper. He hated feeling so weak, especially since he didn't really know what was going on.

"How much do you remember?" the man asked, kneeling down beside him. At that Caliana got up and left the room, returning almost immediately with a stool which she gave to Toran.

"Uh – not much", Jack admitted. "I was on – Palexia?"

"Palexa", corrected Toran. "Yes, you still are."

"Okay." Jack frowned in thought. "I was here for the negotiations between two idiot peoples."

Toran grinned and Caliana let out a muffled snort. He turned and looked at them, suddenly feeling more relaxed. People with a sense of humor couldn't be all bad. "The Tareans and – uh -"

"Jasovites." This time it was Caliana who supplied the answer.

"Right – the Jasovites. I remember going to my room after the negotiations were done for the day and – that's the last thing I know. So now, what can you tell me?"

Toran was nodding and then, when Jack was finished he took a deep breath. Instead of starting his explanation, the alien man instead asked a question. "What do you know of Palexa?"

"Palexa?" Jack frowned. "Uh – other than it's the planet we're on, not much. They told me that the people here were peaceful and stayed pretty neutral – not involving themselves in the fighting between Tarea and Jasovia. That's why everyone thought it would be a good place for the negotiations. Why, is there something I should know?" he asked, suddenly suspicious of their seemingly innocuous hosts.

"Yes – well – what you have heard is essentially correct", Toran told him. "Up until now we – the Palexans – have remained neutral. But over the past couple of years a faction has risen which believes we would be better off if we were to – extend out reach."

"Extend your reach? What do you mean by that?" Jack looked between the two Palexans – as he now knew them, wondering what this was about.

"The faction Toran is talking about is led by Barto Ma Doria", Caliana interjected. "He is a wealthy man – a trader and minor official – but wishes to become even wealthier. He has long felt that our neutral stance has kept us from taking advantage of much that is available to other worlds. He has urged us to become more -"

"Aggressive", Toran finished. "But we do not have a fighting force that is strong enough to enter into battle with our neighbors so he had to find another way."

"And did he find another way?" Jack asked, feeling more and more tired, but needing to hear the end of the story.

"He did and it was Earth that provided the opportunity."

"Earth?" Jack looked confused. "But we're not involved in any of this. We just agreed to help with the negotiations."

"Yes – you did, but that was before one of your heroes was killed by one of the two peoples you are helping."

"One of our heroes was killed?" Jack sounded even more confused. "Who?"

"You."

"Me? But I'm not a hero and I'm certainly not dead." Jack closed his eyes, his vision beginning to go wonky. He was too tired to try and figure it out on his own.

"Many proclaim that you are a hero", Toran said gently, "and they definitely believe you are dead. "As far as anyone but us knows, you _are_ dead."

"What!" Jack's head lifted off the pillow, the world around him spinning madly. "Everyone thinks I'm dead? My people? My _wife_?"

"Yes – I am sorry", Caliana reached out her hand and gently laid it on his arm. "We had to let them believe you were dead – for your own protection."

He groaned and closed his eyes. Sam thought he was _dead_? "How long – how long since – have I been here?"

"Six days" Toran said gently.

"Six!" Jack tossed his head back and forth, desperately trying to think. Tarean days were shorter but still – it was – it must have been at least five Earth days since – _God – he had to get to her, to tell her._ He tried to sit up and groaned, the pain and weakness almost unbearable.

"Stop!" Caliana stood and leaned over him. "You mustn't. You will start your wound bleeding again. Please!"

"I have to let her know", he answered, looking at the woman in despair. "Please – I have to tell my wife I'm okay."

"You will", Toran held his hand gently on Jack's chest. "When you are well we will help you return to Earth and she will know you are safe. I am sorry, but for now you must rest. You are still not well enough and I am afraid they will try and kill you again if they know you survived."

The urgency in the man's voice finally got through to him. Biting back a sob – God he was weak or that never would have happened - he quieted down. He had to stop thinking about Sam, for now, and concentrate on what had happened and how he could get out of here.

"Why do they think I'm dead", he finally asked?

Both Toran and Caliana breathed a sigh of relief and sat back. It was Toran who continued.

"I knew that something was planned, I just didn't know what. We have – sources – close to Barto who warned us. We thought it was strange when Rahul asked for you to come. We had heard of you – but didn't understand why they felt it necessary for you to participate. We believe that Barto put the idea in Rahul's mind – probably using the Gerontii. We did not expect he would try and kill you otherwise we would have acted sooner. We did make sure that you were followed, for your own safety. I'm just sorry my man was unable to keep you from being hurt."

"What happened?" Jack looked at Toran, demanding to know all of the facts.

"When you returned to your room you were followed – not just by my man – but by Barto. Well, not exactly followed – he knew another way to where you were staying. When he reached your room he exited the chamber across from you and stabbed you. According to Ja – my man – you turned at the last moment, which probably saved your life. He was aiming for your heart and just barely missed it."

"He did not", Caliana argued.

"She believes he nicked it – but fortunately not enough to kill you outright. After you fell Barto leaned over to check you out but we believe he must have heard my man and so he fled quickly, back into the secret room. At that moment my -"

"Oh for God's sake – just say his name!" Jack muttered. "The guy obviously saved my life – I'm not going to tell anyone."

Toran grinned. "Jarush ran to you and determined that you were close to death. Fortunately he carries Talia – it is an herb used by our ancestors."

"And?" Jack was again feeling tired after his burst of adrenaline, but he needed to know everything.

"It slows the heart and the circulation", Caliana told him. "It can be very dangerous for one who is healthy but in your case it kept you from bleeding out."

"It also gives the appearance that one has died", explained Toran. "The heart slows until it is almost stopped and it becomes impossible to feel a pulse."

"But I was still breathing?"

"So faintly and slowly it would be impossible to see without a very close examination. After administering the Talia Jarush ran to get us but by the time we'd returned your man had found you and soon there was a crowd. We could do nothing to help and we knew it was better not to let anyone know you were alive. We were afraid that Barto would make sure you did not survive."

"So how did you get me out of there?"

"We retrieved you from the morgue", Toran told him with a small grin as Jack grimaced. "I would love to have seen Barto's face when he discovered you were gone. He's been trying to find you since then and is going crazy. It was because you disappeared that he insisted your people leave. He did not want them to discover the truth."

Jack shook his head, not quite believing everything but knowing it had to be true. "But why? What does he hope to gain?"

"He is now attempting to prove that either the Tareans or the Jasovians tried to kill you – effectively putting a stop to the negotiations and starting up their war again. He also figured that Earth would go after whoever was guilty, declaring war on one or both planets because of what was done to their hero. With Earth involved, that would leave Palexa with a clear advantage. We would watch as our neighbors decimated one another – with Earth helping. We would increase our trade and our value as a peaceful planet and once the dust had settled would come out as the clear power in this section of the galaxy. As far as Barto was concerned, it was a win/win situation."

"But -" Jack paused, trying to figure out if the man had had a good plan or not. Unfortunately he had reached his limit and his eyes drifted closed. He managed to open them one last time and look at the worried faces above him. Only one thought remained in his weary mind. "I want to go home." With that he closed them and fell into a restless sleep.


	6. A Demise Greatly Exaggerated

_**Only one or two to go folks. Keep those terrific reviews coming. I will respond to each of you - just not stopping until this story is finished. Whew - on to the next one!**_

The next time he woke up he felt terrible – which was a bit better than he'd felt before. The good news was his brain was functioning again. He tried reaching out to grab the glass of water – Caliana and Toran were nowhere to be seen. After a bit of cursing and a lot of pain he managed to grab the glass and downed the water in two or three gulps.

Caliana – and hell _Sam_ would have told him that the resulting nausea was his own fault but he'd been so thirsty! God – he wanted Sam.

"What a baby O'Neill", he muttered to himself. He'd done just fine on his own for years but now – just after a few months of marriage – he couldn't do without her. He grinned to himself, suddenly picturing his wife and what she'd say when he got home. He knew she'd baby him and love him – and give him hell as soon as he was better. He could hardly wait.

"You look happier." Toran's voice interrupted his pleasant reflections and he frowned at the alien man. It wasn't that he didn't like Toran or appreciate that the man had saved his life – it's just that he wanted to be off this hellish planet.

"I was thinking about my wife", he told him shortly. He wouldn't have mentioned her except for the fact that she was safe – light years away.

"They will do that", Toran grinned. "Caliana makes me very happy."

"She is your wife?"

"Yes – we have been together a short time. She is with child."

"Congratulations", Jack murmured, resting his head back down. He wondered briefly if he and Sam – no, he'd better not start thinking about that now – not until he was home and well.

"Yes – we are very happy. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell", he answered truthfully, "but better than I was the last time I woke up."

Toran nodded. "It was a serious wound. We did not think you would survive. You still must be very careful."

Jack nodded. "When can I leave?"

Toran's lips lifted in a small smile. "You do have a one track mind, don't you?"

"Yeah – my friends say I'm stubborn."

"And your wife – does she say the same thing?" Toran grinned.

"Oh yeah", Jack grinned in reply, "although she can handle me pretty well. She's stubborn too."

"Mmm hmm – she sounds like Caliana. We are fortunate men."

"Yes – yes we are." After a brief pause Jack looked at him again. "So – when do I get out of here?"

Toran sighed and plunked down in the chair beside him. "Well – Barto is allowing two of your representatives to return to Palexa. He will not allow them to remain – but has agreed to meet with them briefly. He is walking a fine line – he doesn't want to anger Earth but he cannot afford to have them here."

"I expect they'll want to see my – body", Jack grimaced.

"That is what he fears. He is going to tell them that they cannot, not until the matter is solved." Toran smirked. "You are 'evidence', he says and therefore cannot be interfered with in any way."

"Whoever the Earth representatives are they won't like that."

"No, they do not." Toran agreed.

Jack looked at him in surprise. "They're here?"

"Yes – they just arrived. One of them was – very loud in demanding to see you. The other was quiet but – intimidating, and very large."

Jack tried to sit up, lying back quickly with a groan. "What are their names? Did you get their names?"

"Yes – it is a Daniel Jackson and another man with a strange name – T –"

"Teal'c?" Jack practically shouted.

"Yes – that was it. Do you know them?"

"Hell yes!" Jack couldn't help the smile that practically split his face in two. "You have to tell them I'm here. They can get me out."

"Unfortunately I cannot do that. They cannot come here – it is a secure location and we would all be in danger if Barto were to find us. He would most likely follow them."

Crap! Jack closed his eyes in frustration. He couldn't let them go back to Earth without knowing he was alive. "We have to tell them."

"I agree. In fact", Toran looked around quickly. "I believe you must return with them."

Jack frowned – pleased at the idea but concerned by Toran's nervous demeanor. "O – kay", he agreed, wondering what was going on. Was the man in front of him involved in this?

Toran seemed to realize what Jack was thinking and got a sheepish expression on his face. "Caliana does not want you to leave. She feels you are too ill and it would be dangerous." He sighed. "I agree – but I think it would be even more dangerous for you to stay. Barto is looking everywhere for you and sooner or later will find you. You will be better off if you leave Palexa."

Jack couldn't agree more – but wondered how in the world he would make it. "Uh – how far am I from my friends?"

"You are not too far", Toran told him cautiously. "It would take us an hour if we were to walk quickly."

Jack grimaced. "And I can't walk quickly!"

"I do not believe you can walk at all" Toran told him bluntly. "We will have to figure out a way to get you there lying down. When we arrive at the complex you will have to make it to your friends though. We will try and create a diversion to allow you to escape but it is going to be mostly up to you and your friends."

Jack nodded, knowing that Danny and Teal'c were up to the job. He just hoped he was. "Well, I might as well start to see if I can get mobile", he told the other man, kicking the covers off of him. It was only then that he realized he was naked. His brows lifted and he looked at the Palexan. "Uh – my clothes?"

"They were covered in your blood", the other man explained. "I will get you something. It will help you fit in better anyway."

Jack agreed, although he bemoaned the loss of his dress uniform. The damn things weren't cheap! Hell – I'm on a mission, he abruptly realized, so the Air Force can pay for a damned replacement!

A few minutes later Toran returned and helped him dress in what looked to be generic homespun pants and a shirt. They weren't particularly comfortable but the good news was they were loose and relatively easy to put on. Once he was dressed he had to rest for a few minutes before trying to stand. It took all his courage to simply move his legs over the side of the bed. The agony was indescribable. He wondered at it briefly but figured they must not have painkillers here. He would have sold his soul, at that moment, for a good dose of morphine.

"What the hell are you doing?" Caliana was standing in the doorway, her hands on her hips in the universal female stance showing anger, disgust and complete impatience with the idiot male half of the species.

"Uh –stretching?" Jack said tentatively. "I was stiff."

"Lie down!" She advanced on him with purpose in his eyes.

For once Jack's famed courage – and recklessness – deserted him. He quickly lay back down and lifted his legs. He thanked whatever gods were up there that Caliana would most likely never meet Sam. The two together could have killed him.

"Turn on your side", she said, sitting beside him. "I need to see if you've opened your wound."

He bit back the groan that the movement caused him, pretty sure she wouldn't care. He noticed then that Toran was gone. Coward! He waited breathlessly while Caliana checked the bandages. When she made a 'humph' which seemed to indicate things were okay she helped him lie flat.

"You are a fool Jack O'Neill", she told him, "although I suspect my husband put you up to this." She only then seemed to notice that he was dressed and her eyes narrowed. "You are _not_ leaving here. You are not ready."

"Caliana – I know – but I have to see my friends. They can get me home. And it's safer for you if I'm gone. You have to think about -" he nodded towards her stomach, which she instantly covered with her hands.

"He told you?"

"Yes – and I'm happy for you." Jack smiled at her. "Look – it'll be rough but I'll make it. I'm tough and if Toran can get me near to the gate my friends will help me get home."

"Your friends?"

"Yes – the Earth representatives that arrived – they were part of my team for many years. I trust them with my life."

"You will have to", she told him bluntly.

His eyes softened when he realized she really was concerned for him. "Caliana – you and Toran saved my life and I will be forever grateful to you – but I need to go home. My wife is there and she thinks I'm dead. I promise you I will be careful. I really _don't_ want to die – I want to see her again."

Caliana looked at him seriously and then finally nodded. "Okay – but for now you will rest. You will not try and get up again until I tell you you can. Do you agree?"

Jack nodded. "Okay – but I will go with my friends."

"Agreed."

Later on Toran returned and the three of them discussed how they were going to let Daniel and Teal'c know where he was. It was decided that Toran would approach them at breakfast. It was held in a large hall with a lot of people and would most likely go unnoticed. He would arrange to meet them later that same morning and get Jack to them. During the noon meal there were fewer people around and it was the best time to get to the gate. Toran also promised a 'distraction' although he wouldn't tell Jack what it was.

"Just make it home safely and when you are well you can send a message through to us. That should cause enough trouble for Barto that he is removed from his position. Hopefully he will also be arrested and tried for attempted murder."

Jack agreed and spent the rest of the day sleeping – and thinking about home.

* * *

Daniel and Teal'c were nothing if not frustrated. They'd been here all of one day and had found out nothing. Barto had given them all of the facts, such as they were, but they hadn't really helped explain anything. There was still no rhyme or reason to Jack's murder.

"I do not trust him Daniel Jackson", Teal'c told him later that evening when they were alone in their room.

"I don't either Teal'c. There's something fishy going on."

Teal'c didn't even rise to the usual bait, simply agreeing distractedly. They sat quietly for a moment before Daniel spoke again. "Why won't they let us see Jack's body?"

"I do not know", Teal'c answered. "Barto explained that it is against their rules. That he is 'evidence' but I do not believe that to be true."

"There must be something he doesn't want us to see. Could Jack have been killed by something else? Paul was clear that he'd been stabbed."

"It is possible, although I do not see that that would matter – unless Barto is trying to frame someone and believes the physical evidence would contradict his findings."

"But we'd find out eventually anyway", Daniel argued. "He'll have to give us the – Jack – sometime."

Teal'c shook his head. "I do not know, although we will find out."

Daniel nodded, glad that Teal'c was here with him. He just wished – for perhaps the hundredth time – that it could have been all of them together. He sighed when he knew that would never happen again.

Barto had informed them that they were to meet later that day with the representatives from the two other worlds. He'd told them that he was almost finished in his investigation and he was going to announce the findings to all of them at once.

"You will be pleased to know the one guilty of murdering O'Neill", he'd told them with a smile. "I am sure that Earth will want to exact revenge on the culprits."

"We don't go in for 'revenge'", Daniel told him quietly. "We believe in justice."

The other man's eyes grew wide – and for a moment he looked frightened. Almost immediately his face cleared and he laughed. "That is what I meant", he said. "Please, enjoy your time here but do not leave the complex."

The two friends watched as he left, even more convinced that something was off about Barto.

"Let's go get something to eat Teal'c", Daniel sighed, wondering how in hell the moron thought they would 'enjoy their time' when they were here to find out about their murdered friend.

They each got something to eat – although neither were hungry, and took a seat at a long table. They sat quietly as they picked at their food, each trying to come to grips with all that had happened. They barely registered the fact when a stranger sat across from them. It was only when he spoke that either man lifted his head.

"Are you friends of General O'Neill?" the man asked softly.

"Who wants to know?" Daniel replied after a brief hesitation.

The man glanced around casually, as if checking to see who was listening. "Please, just tell me your names."

Daniel frowned and Teal'c lifted a brow. "Uh, I'm Daniel Jackson, this is Teal'c."

The man appeared to relax and then grinned. "Sg1?" he said. Jack had told him to ask the men that and it obviously meant something as the two across from him looked shocked.

"Who told you that?" asked Teal'c slowly.

"General O'Neill", the other replied. He glanced around again and then resumed. "My name is Toran – and I must be quick. Please, prepare yourselves and keep calm. No one must notice us speaking."

Daniel frowned again, but nodded, wondering what was going on. He glanced at Teal'c who had an arrested expression on his face, but who was also nodding.

"General O'Neill is alive", Toran said softly. "I have him hidden safely but we need to get him away from Palexa. He said you would help."

Daniel had almost dropped his fork at the other man's words and had to bite his lip to keep from shouting. Jack was _alive_.

"What do you mean he's alive", Teal'c asked. "Colonel Davis saw him and said he was dead."

"He thought he was", Toran agreed. "He was stabbed by Barto – it's a long story and Jack will explain. My man gave him something to make it look like he was dead and we got him away from Barto. He was seriously injured and he's still not able to move around. I need to bring him to you so that you can get him off the planet."

"How?" Daniel was still trying to take everything in and wasn't sure if the man opposite him was telling the truth – although he desperately wanted to believe him.

"I will bring him to you fifteen minutes before the noon meal. During the meal you will have to get him through the gate. It won't be easy, but it can be done. I will try and create a diversion -"

"How do we know you tell the truth", Teal'c interrupted, clearly suspicious of the man opposite him.

Toran sighed, but wasn't surprised. In fact, Jack had warned him of this and had given him some information just in case. He looked at Daniel and gave a tiny smile. "O'Neill told me to tell you that 'he's saving the chocolate covered cherries for you. He told me that the 'Space Monkey' loves them."

Daniel jerked back in surprise, looking around quickly to make sure no one had seen his response. When it was clear that no one was watching them he began to grin. He'd bought Jack a box of chocolate covered fruit before he left for Christmas. Every time he'd tried to snitch a cherry – his favorite – Jack would slap his hand and tell him 'no'. "They're mine Space Monkey", he'd said.

"But Jack – I _bought_ them for you", he'd whined.

"Exactly – for _me_. Go buy some for yourself."

Jack was alive! God – he closed his eyes and practically wept. Only when he heard Toran's voice again did he open his eyes.

"Teal'c, he told me to ask you how Ishta liked the necklace."

Teal'c stared for a moment until a huge smile broke out on his own face. "She liked it very well", he answered. He thought back briefly to the shopping trip he'd dragged O'Neill on, in order to buy Ishta something special. Jack had suggested the diamond heart necklace and had convinced Teal'c to purchase it. It was something he knew his friend would never have revealed in a casual conversation.

O'Neill was alive.

"You say he was hurt?" suddenly Teal'c remembered the word the man had spoken.

"Yes – badly, but he seems to be doing much better. He needs medical care though and I think would do better on your world. Here – let me tell you where I shall meet you." For the next few minutes he gave instructions. All the while he was speaking Teal'c was thinking about how to get O'Neill safely through the gate. At the end of Toran's detailed directions he began to speak.

"I believe I have a better idea to get O'Neill home." He quickly outlined his plan.

* * *

Jack couldn't help the soft sound he made as he was moved onto the stretcher. Two men – he didn't know their names – came into the room he had lain in for days and silently lifted him onto it. They then moved out of the door into what looked like a back alley. Waiting for them was a cart drawn by something which closely resembled a very, very ugly mule.

"It will be rough", Caliana warned him. "Please look after yourself – and tell your wife she is a very lucky woman."

Jack reached up and took her hand. "Thank you Caliana", he told her sincerely. "And good luck with everything. Take care of yourself. You and Toran are – very fine people."

She smiled and leaned down and kissed his cheek softly. "Be good Jack O'Neill."

He grinned and waved, although the jarring motion when they placed him on the cart changed the grin to a grimace. The next thing he knew he was being covered by hay. Hay! He sneezed and promised himself to _never, ever, ever_ go on another diplomatic mission again. They were way worse than any other kind. Simple mission _my ass_! He was going to have to have a serious discussion with the President when he got back.

As they jostled along the rough road he couldn't help the few groans that escaped. Damn it – he should be feeling better by now. It had been days since he was stabbed. What was taking so long? Probably just getting old O'Neill, he said to himself. That just made him groan again.

It seemed to take forever before the cart stopped. He thought they'd said an hour – it had felt more like ten. He lay quietly as he heard soft voices, although he couldn't identify them. A moment later and someone began to lift the hay from him. It took a while as there was a lot – and it started him sneezing again. He tried to stop, not wanting anyone to know he was hiding – but it was difficult. He squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated. Do not sneeze, do _not_ sneeze.

"We just can't let you go anywhere by yourself, can we Jack?" a beloved voice made him open his eyes in shock – and joy.

"_Daniel_?"

"Yeah, it's me." The smiling face of one Daniel Jackson was right beside him. He felt the other man's hand reach out and take his.

"O'Neill?" Teal'c's voice reached him from the other side and he swiftly turned his head. Oh crap! He could feel his eyes tear up and was afraid he was going to lose it. Never had he been so glad to see anyone as he was to see the two of them.

He would have been mortified at his reaction except for the fact that tears were openly running down Daniel's face – and even Teal'c looked – good God! Were those tears in his eyes?

"Guys?" he choked out, unable to say more.

"Yeah – it's us. We've come to save your ass again Jack", Daniel said, his voice breaking. He squeezed Jack's hand harder. "We thought you were dead."

"I know", he answered softly. "I'm sorry. I couldn't – "

"It is not your fault O'Neill", Teal'c said gently. "We are just glad it isn't true."

"Sam?" he asked suddenly, worried about his wife. He swiftly looked at his two friends whose faces instantly grew serious.

"She doesn't know yet", Daniel told him. "We only just found out. Paul Davis saw you and reported that you were dead. So did Major Granton and Lieutenant Freedman."

"They were meant to think that. It wasn't their fault."

"We know."

"How is she?" he asked, feeling sick.

"She – took it hard O'Neill", Tea'c told him gently, laying his hand on his shoulder. "But a part of her refused to believe you were dead. She told us she would have felt it if you were gone."

"God", he closed his eyes. "I have to get back."

"You do", Teal'c nodded. "And we have a plan to get you there."

"I knew I could count on you guys", he said, feeling extremely emotional.

"Of course you can Jack", Daniel grinned.

"Indeed."

They carried him into a small room – where he had no idea. He dozed the whole way, exhausted by the physical and emotional stress he was under. He had barely asked what they were planning, knowing there was little he could do to help. He was well and truly in their hands and had to simply let go and trust them. For once he didn't mind, too relieved to have them here to worry about being in control. He wasn't, in fact, in control at all. He was sick and weak and exhausted – and worried about Sam. He needed her and he needed home.

Daniel and Teal'c talked softly together while Jack slept. They'd both been shocked to see how terrible he looked and were worried that he wasn't going to make it home. Not only was he thin and haggard looking, there was a greyness to his skin that was worrisome – and his eyes lacked their usual brightness. He looked very ill and very weak – something neither of them associated with Jack O'Neill.

"Do you think this is a good idea Teal'c?" Daniel asked for the tenth time.

"I believe it is the only way Daniel Jackson. If we were to try and force our way through the gate I believe they would try and kill us. This way is much better."

"God – I hope he'll make it. Do you think he can do this?"

Teal'c looked over at O'Neill, worried as well. "He is strong and his desire is to see Samantha again. He will do it."

"I still can't believe it", Daniel's voice cracked and he rubbed his eyes. "Sam's going to be so happy."

"She will", Teal'c nodded. "That is why we must ensure this works."

Daniel nodded and sat quietly, waiting for the right moment.

"Hey Jack", he knelt beside his friend.

"Daniel?"

"We're ready to go now. You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah – always wanted to make an entrance", he grinned. He squeezed Daniel's hand. "Don't worry about me – I'll be fine. I want to get the hell off this planet as quickly as possible."

"We will Jack – don't worry." He stood and headed toward the door, watching as Teal'c spoke softly to Jack.

"Thanks Teal'c", Jack smiled. "Just impress them with your inscrutable Jaffa face and it'll go fine."

"Take care O'Neill. I will see you shortly."

After the two men had left Toran approached him and knelt down beside his stretcher. "They care greatly for you."

"Yeah – they're my friends", Jack said simply.

"They are more than that – they are your brothers", Toran corrected.

Jack nodded. "Brothers?" He smiled. "Yeah – they're that too." He leaned back and closed his eyes, waiting for his moment.

"It is almost time O'Neill", Toran's whisper woke him from his doze.

"Okay, help me up." He struggled to sit and then to stand, wobbling precariously as he struggled with dizziness. Fortunately Toran kept a tight hold on him.

"Are you okay?" the Palexan asked.

"I'm fine", he panted. "Just give me a second." Once the world had righted itself he opened his eyes and grinned. "Good to go."

Toran slowly let go and watched as the older man struggled to stand straight. Once it was clear he wasn't about to fall over – at least not immediately – he stepped back. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah – I – thank you Toran", he said softly, holding out his hand. The other man took it carefully and smiled.

"It has been my honor O'Neill", he said simply. "Maybe one day we shall meet again as friends – and allies."

"I hope so – it would be _my_ honor. Look after that wife and baby of yours!"

The other man grinned and nodded. "And you too O'Neill", he said.

"No baby I'm afraid."

"Well – when you get home you can fix that", Toran told him with a smirk.

Jack started and then grinned. "Yeah – maybe I can."

There was a soft tap on the door – the signal for Jack to enter. He gave a quick nod to Toran and then stepped forward, working hard to keep from falling. He reached down and pushed the door open – and made the entrance of his life.


	7. Denouement

_**One more to go after this folks. Whew - a true marathon but I'm almost there!**_

Daniel and Teal'c entered the main hall, surprised at how many people were there. He'd thought Barto had planned to only have a few of them present but this was much better. He turned to Teal'c and grinned, the answering gleam in the Jaffa's eyes testament to the fact that he appreciated the situation too.

"Welcome Gentlemen, welcome!" Barto made his way over to the two representatives from Earth and bowed. "Please, come this way. We will soon get to the bottom of this."

As he led Daniel and Teal'c to chairs near the front of the hall they saw two more men being brought in, this time from a door in the front. Both men wore manacles and were escorted by what were obviously guards. They looked furious – and frightened. At least the shorter man did. The tall one wore his emotions more carefully, although anger was evident.

"Uh –who are they", Daniel pointed.

Barto sighed, sounding terribly sad. "That is Rahul of Jasovia and Pologius of Tarea. They are the ones accused of murdering O'Neill."

"Oh." Daniel glanced over at the two men, remembering Paul's scathing commentary on the two of them. Still – if they were innocent Daniel had a measure of sympathy for them. "What will happen to them if they're found guilty?"

"They will be imprisoned for murder. On Palexa that is a life sentence."

"I see." Daniel watched closely as the men were led to two seats located in a wooden box. It reminded him of movies of trials in nineteenth century England. "And who are all the other people?" he asked.

Barto glanced around. "Mostly citizens of Palexa, although there are some Tareans and Jasovians. There are also some representatives from Garon. It is better that many be here to witness this." He laughed. "We want to make sure our allies and friends know we have nothing to hide."

Teal'c's eyebrows went up at that but he said nothing, leaving it to Daniel to speak. His silence seemed to bother Barto so he decided to continue his silence. Anything that threw the overbearing little prig could only be good.

The two men sat in the chairs indicated and watched Barto as he headed to the front dais. The crowd slowly began to quiet down as he settled in his chair.

He was smiling beneficently, looking like some medieval prince and Daniel wanted to pull out a P-90 and shoot him. He laughed softly at that, causing Teal'c to look at him curiously.

"Just channeling Jack", he explained, nodding to Barto.

Teal'c stared at his friend for a moment and then nodded. "I too wish to shoot him."

Daniel laughed again and shook his head. "I really wished I knew how you did that!" Just then there was a stir at the back and Daniel turned quickly. It was too – oh, it wasn't Jack. Thank goodness.

Instead four people made their way in – all dressed in robes and looking rather – regal. "Who are they?" Daniel whispered.

"I do not know."

Someone behind them leaned forward and whispered. "Those are members of the Ruling Council", the man said, surprise in his voice. "We didn't expect to see them here."

Daniel turned around. "The Ruling – but I thought Barto was in charge?"

The man laughed. "No – no, he is just a minor official. He was only put in charge of the negotiations. I bet he's not too happy! Those guys don't like him."

"Why was he put in charge then?" Daniel whispered as the Councilors made their way to the front.

"Because a fifth Councilor – Martara – is a cousin of Barto. I'm sure he arranged it. The rest of them probably didn't care. I wonder why they're here?"

Daniel and Teal'c both wondered too and looked towards Barto – who suddenly wore a worried expression. They then looked at one another, curious as to what this might mean.

"You worships", Barto oozed as the Councilors approached the front. "Welcome. It is an honor to have you here. Let me get some chairs." He looked over to the side and frantically indicated to two men standing there that they get chairs – which were quickly retrieved and placed on the Dais next to Barto. The Councilors then calmly sat down, none of them speaking.

"May I humbly ask why you have deigned to come to our session?" the suddenly sweating man asked.

"It is our duty", a regal looking woman replied. "A man – a visitor to Palexa was murdered. It is our duty to make sure justice is done."

"I see – yes that is -"

A different Councilor interrupted him. "Where are the representatives from Earth?"

"Uh – they are right there Your Worship." Barto pointed to Daniel and Teal'c. At that the Councilor who had spoken stood up and approached them.

"On behalf of the Ruling Council, I offer you our humble apologies. We are ashamed that this happened on our world and will do all we can to ensure your friend, General O'Neill receives justice."

"Thank you", Daniel stood and gave a small bow. "We appreciate that Sir – but would ask why it is that the General's body has not been released to us – nor have we even been allowed to view it."

The Councilor looked surprised and then angry and turned to Barto. "What is this?"

"Uh – there is an investigation going on Your Worship. I did not think it wise to let anyone -"

The Councilor turned swiftly back to the man from Earth. "My apologies again. This will be rectified immediately." He faced Barto once more. "Immediately this is over you are to take him to General O'Neill. This is shameful!"

Barto was left looking frightened – and angry – his face red and the veins on his neck popping out. He glared at Daniel and then quickly turned back to his seat, once again trying to regain control of the situation.

"Friends", he called out. "We shall begin."

The crowd once again settled down, watching to see what was about to happen. Now that the Councilors were present the proceedings had grown even more interesting. This wasn't a trial – it was more like an initial inquest to determine who would be charged. Still, everyone here knew it would have serious ramifications and all were interested in the outcome.

Barto took out what looked like some kind of gavel and pounded it on the table. There were a number of expressions of surprise, since the crowd was already quiet. A second or two later Barto began to speak.

"A heinous and wicked crime was committed on a guest of our planet. General Jack O'Neill, hero of the war on the Goa'uld was cruelly murdered while here to help our neighbors, and friends, the Jasovites and Tareans!" The crowd was murmuring, even though Daniel was pretty sure everyone already knew that Jack had – supposedly – been murdered.

"It is a shame on our people and our world that this happened here and we will not rest until the guilty one has been caught. It does not matter who that person is – he or she will pay the price for such a cruel and monstrous deed!" There was cheering from the crowd, although one look from the stern faced Councilor who had spoken to them stopped that pretty quickly.

"I wouldn't want to mess with him", Daniel whispered.

Teal'c nodded.

Barto continued, glancing occasionally at the Councilors. When none of them interrupted him he continued. He went on and on, speaking about Jack's many heroic acts. The two Earth representatives looked at one another, wondering where he'd heard the stories he was telling. Daniel smiled, almost wishing Jack was present to hear himself being praised. He'd be horrified!

Finally Barto got to the reason they were all present – the murder. He briefly described what had happened – or at least what they _thought_ had happened as no one – other than the guilty one, had been present. He told of someone sneaking up behind the General and viciously stabbing him through the heart. At that moment he held up the knife – causing everyone there to gasp.

Even Daniel and Teal'c couldn't help the sound of dismay that escaped them both. The knife was truly horrible looking. Not only was the blade at least eight inches long, it was thick and serrated, looking like a particularly vicious military knife, often used for cutting nylon rope. It would have had to leave a terrible wound. No wonder Jack looked so bad.

"I am surprised he survived", Teal'c whispered to him, looking rather sick.

"Me too. God – I want to get this bastard!"

Once the audience quieted down Barto continued. "We asked many people to see if we could determine who this knife belonged to", he paused and the tension grew. "All agree that the owner is -" he paused again. "RAHUL!"

The crowd went wild and the Jasovian stood up, trying to shout over the noise. Eventually the noise quieted down – again the Councilors took control by simply standing up. Once all was quiet they could hear Rahul.

"It is a conspiracy!" he shouted. "Why would I use my own knife? Why would I want to kill O'Neill? I was the one who wanted him here." It was very obvious that Rahul only realized the import of his words after they'd left his mouth because suddenly he looked sick. "No – no – I wanted him to come to help us. I didn't want to hurt him!"

"You wanted him to come so you could destroy him", Pologius screamed. "You wanted Earth to leave the negotiations because you knew they would help us! You are a traitor and a murderer!"

The two men began to scream at one another and Barto simply stood and watched, a small grin on his face. He let it go on for a couple of minutes and then lifted his hand. At that point the two guards walked in and jerked the two men to their seats. They soon grew quiet.

"Pologius speaks true", Barto proclaimed. "O'Neill was murdered to help out one of these two men. Both thought that Earth would go against them and hoped to prevent that – and to get Earth on their side. With such a friend – or an enemy- the fate of both worlds would be changed!"

"Wow – they really believe we wield an awful lot of power", Daniel said softly. "I don't know what they think we'd do."

"They know it was Earth who defeated the Goa'uld Daniel Jackson", Teal'c replied. "You are now seen as the fiercest planet in the Galaxy."

"Really?" Daniel looked at him in surprise. "That's – kind of cool."

Barto again waxed eloquent, setting both the accused men up as fall guys for the crime. By the end of his speech he almost had the audience convinced that _both_ were guilty, even if they couldn't possibly have been working together.

"Doesn't his reasoning cancel out both of them as suspects?" Daniel wanted to know.

"I think he is more concerned about turning Earth against both and letting the two fight it out. He doesn't care who is convicted of O'Neill's murder.

"He really is a rat."

"Indeed – worse than a rat", Teal'c agreed.

"If General O'Neill were present", Barto shouted, coming to the denouement, "He would rise up and face these men, each who had opportunity and motive to kill him! He would proclaim their guilt and demand justice of them! His death must not be in vain. His voice must cry out for justice. General O'Neill – wherever you are – know that you _shall_ be avenged!" His voice ended on a shout and the crowd was quiet.

"Uh – that's good to know", a quiet voice interrupted the silence. "I'd hate for my death to be ignored. That would be a real bummer!"

Daniel grinned and wanted to cheer. Even Teal'c had a small smile on his face as they watched the slow progression of their friend and General. Talk about an entrance.

Barto looked like he wanted to faint – or throw up. The Councilors all – to a man and woman – looked shocked – and the crowd stood frozen, sure they were seeing a ghost. In the dead silence that continued Jack was able to make his way to the front, looking terribly pale but holding himself proudly. He looked like the hero he'd been proclaimed.

"I'm afraid rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated", he said. It was only as he walked past Daniel and Teal'c that the two men realized he was barely hanging on. Instantly they were both on their feet and hurried to Jack's side.

"Hey guys", Jack turned to them and grinned, but the green pallor and sheen of sweat on his forehead showed how much pain he was in.

"Sit down Jack", Daniel grabbed a chair and set it down, facing the audience.

Normally Jack would have argued – knowing that standing was more effective. But he also knew that doing a face-plant would kind of destroy the effect he'd wanted so, with a small nod, he gently lowered himself down. He breathed a sigh of relief although he still felt like he wanted to toss every cookie sold by any girl scout ever.

"General O'Neill!" One of the Councilors stood up. "We thought you were dead. What is the meaning of this?" The woman sounded angry, as if Jack had somehow perpetrated a cruel trick on the Palexian people. Daniel wanted to shoot the woman, but was stopped when Jack's hand reached out and closed over his arm.

"I _was_ almost killed Ma'am", he answered, "but was kindly saved by two of your citizens. They kept me hidden – I was unconscious and unaware of the fact for many days – in order to save my life", he explained. "This was not my doing nor my choice so please don't get all piss-ant with me!"

Daniel's brows went up, as did O'Neill's. Fortunately the Councilor had no idea of the insult leveled at her and only sat down with a small 'harumph'. It was the turn of one of the other Councilors who also stood.

"Can you explain more fully what happened?" she asked softly. She looked kindly at Jack and he instantly liked her.

"Well – sort of", he replied. "I was returning to my room when I heard a noise behind me. I turned slightly –which my rescuers said probably saved my life. I _was_ stabbed and fell to the floor unconscious. I really thought I'd bit – that I'd died – but I woke up a few days later in the home of – my rescuers."

"And these are?" another Councilor asked.

"I'd rather not say. They did save my life, at peril of their own", he explained. Fortunately the Councilors all nodded.

"Continue", Young Woman Councilor spoke. Jack had begun to differentiate them in different ways.

"Okay", he continued, his voice slightly less strong. He hoped he was going to get through this. "Uh – they told me what happened though. According to – I'll call him Burt – according to Burt, he'd heard that something was going down – ur – something was planned, he just didn't know what. So, he had someone – we'll call this person Ernie – follow me. It was Ernie that saw me being stabbed. He scared the stabber away and ran up to me. I guess I was bleeding pretty badly, so he gave me some kind of an herb – Valeria or something – to stop the bleeding – or maybe my heart." Jack pondered the matter for a moment while the Councilors – and everyone in the room – looked confused.

"I believe he means Talia", the Old Woman Councilor said, a smile in her voice.

"Yeah – that's it." His confirmation caused a number of people to gasp. He looked around curiously, wondering why that was.

"Talia is a very potent herb", Old Woman explained. "And it is used rarely. Only a few from the outer towns know how to use it properly, without causing death."

"Yeah – well in my case it saved my life – although it made others think I was dead." The nods of the Councilors relieved him. They seemed to believe his story.

"So you are saying that someone – this 'Ernie' saved you by giving you Talia? Why did he leave you there?"

"That's what I wanted to know", he nodded at Gray Eyes – one of the two male Councilors. "He went to get help but when he'd returned there was a crowd there – including the man who'd stabbed me. He didn't think it was safe – and was afraid that if anyone knew I was alive my life would again be in danger. He waited until I'd been taken to the – uh morgue" he winced at the sound of that - "and retrieved me. He then took me to Max's where I was nursed back to health."

"So this 'Ernie'," Thick Lips, the last of the Councilors asked, "knows who the killer is?"

"Yup", Jack nodded, which was really stupid as the room began to swim and black dots appeared in his eyes. "He did."

"And do you know who this person is?" Young Woman asked.

"I do." This time Jack kept his answer short and didn't move his head. He could feel Daniel's hand on his shoulder, trying to give him strength. He gave a small smile, appreciating the touch of his friend.

"And who is it?"

"Objection!" Barto cried. "He did not see the man. How could he know and how can he therefore accuse someone?"

Jack looked at the smarmy twerp incredulously. "Everyone has just listened to you accuse two men for the last forty-five minutes and you weren't there at all – and now you object to me telling what I know?"

"He is correct Barto", Gray Eyes said. "And this is not a trial. The accused – if he is here – will be allowed an opportunity to defend himself. Today we are simply gathering information. I believe this was your idea?"

Hoist by his own petard! Jack couldn't help but grin. He loved the fact that Bartopolus was sweating like a pig.

"So General O'Neill – who do _you_ believe is guilty of injuring you?" Young Woman asked gently, a smile in her eyes.

"Uh – of attempting to murder me you mean?" He gave her a tiny grin. Might as well use his O'Neill charm on the woman. He was sure Sam wouldn't mind, considering the circumstances.

"Yes – who attempted to murder you – and why?"

"I can answer that!" A tall man with brown hair swept back and tied with a piece of string strode forward. Jack was suddenly reminded of a pirate and his eyebrows went up. Who was this?

"My name is Jarush of Tondria. I am the man who witnessed to almost murder of General O'Neill!"

So – this was the man who had saved him. Jack looked at him appreciatively. He certainly was impressive. "Thanks!" he muttered as the man walked by. Jarush looked down and smiled.

"You're welcome!"

"Jarush of Tondria – tell us what you saw!" Thick Lips spoke with deadly authority. Poor Barto looked like he was ready to run – or to pee his pants.

"As General O'Neill said, I was asked to follow him by – a friend. We had heard that the culprit was planning to do something – we did not know what. I was surprised when I saw him pull out his knife but was not close enough to stop him. By the time I got there it was too late – the General had been grievously wounded. I was able to administer Talia – my family has been trained in its usage for generations. It is not something I did lightly, but I was worried someone would come back and check and kill the General if he still lived. With the Talia I hoped they would think he was dead already and would leave him alone."

"Who stabbed him?" Cried someone from the crowd. The tension in the room was ready to explode and Jarush was playing it for all it's worth. Jack was in awe.

"That man!" Jarush turned and pointed at Barto. "He wished to create dissent, to have the war continue and bring Earth in against either Jasovia or Tarea – hopefully both. He then would make a profit while Palexa remained neutral, but gained power as an ally of Earth. He was the one who stole the knife of Rahul and used it to pierce the heart of O'Neill – a man of courage – a man who saved our galaxy from the scourge of the Goa'uld! HE is the guilty one!"

Of course the crowd erupted and of course Barto tried to run – proving, to the crowd at least – that he was guilty. Fortunately the Councilors quickly called in more guards otherwise a lynching could have taken place. They managed to apprehend Barto and get him out quickly – hopefully to prison – and then the Councilors turned to Jack.

"General O'Neill – again, we offer our apologies and assure you that justice _will_ be done. We will -"

"Uh excuse me?" Daniel stood and interrupted the older man who was speaking. "I don't mean to be rude, but Jack needs to lie down." He looked at his friend, who was paper white and sagging in his chair.

"Of course!" The younger woman Councilor stood up and called for help. Immediately someone appeared to help Jack lie down on a chaise that was brought into the room. "What else can we do?"

"Let us leave here and return to Earth", Teal'c said, his voice calm and somber. "We need to get him help there and he wants to see his wife.

"Of course. We will be in touch with your government to let you know what happens. Again, please accept our apologies and we hope that this will not damage our relations with Earth."

Teal'c gave a stately bow of his head, not promising anything. "I am sure our people will be in contact with you", was all he said.

Daniel looked at him quizzically. _"Our_" people Teal'c?"

"I am a citizen of Earth Daniel Jackson. Your people are also mine."

"Wow Teal'c that's – nice!" He glanced down at O'Neill, who looked as if he was sleeping – at least he hoped he was sleeping. He could be unconscious. "We need to get him home."

"Indeed." Teal'c watched as a stretcher was brought and O'Neill was lifted onto it. The General didn't even flinch – causing Daniel to believe he _was_ unconscious. God, he hoped he was okay. They followed as the General was taken towards the gate.

Everything happened quickly after that. The Palexians dialed the gate and soon received word it was safe to go through. With barely a glance Teal'c and Daniel picked up either end of the stretcher and walked towards the event horizon.

"I hope we never have to come back", Daniel said quietly.

"I concur Daniel Jackson. This is not a place I wish to visit ever again."

It was late – past time he usually went home, but with Teal'c and Daniel off-world Hank just didn't feel comfortable leaving. He hated this whole thing – and wished, for the hundredth time that they'd told the aliens to go f – his ponderings were suddenly interrupted by the gate suddenly coming to life.

"What the - ?" He stood and watched, confused as to who it could be. No teams were off world and it was late. He remembered then that the time was different on Palexa – it would be early in the day there. Daniel and Teal'c must have retrieved Jack's body –he closed his eyes as he said that. God – what a mess. He waited until hearing confirmation that it was indeed the two men returning – and made his way slowly down to the gate room.

He waited patiently – glad that there were so few people on base. Most had gone home for the day and only a skeleton night crew was on staff. He'd made Walter leave – the poor Sergeant was crushed over the death of General O'Neill and didn't need to see his body coming through the gate. Since no teams were out, and things were generally quiet in the galaxy, Hank decided to be the only welcome to the two men.

It was only a moment later that he heard the 'schloop' of someone exiting the horizon. He sighed when he saw that they were, indeed, carrying a stretcher. He was slightly surprised that Jack was uncovered – it was rather eerie really, although in a way fitting. Somehow it would have been even worse to see a shroud covered body.

"Welcome back", he said softly, walking to the end of the ramp. Although he sounded as if he was speaking to Daniel and Teal'c, in reality he was welcoming the General back to Earth – even if the man could no longer hear him.

"Glad to be back Hank", a weak voice said from the stretcher.

For the first time in years – since he'd been a brand new recruit – Hank was pretty sure he was going to faint. "What the hell!" he strode up the ramp and looked down into the brown and alive – although terribly weary and pain filled – eyes of his friend.

"Jack?" he asked, astonished. "But – but you're dead!"

"Not quite yet Hank", Jack murmured. "The reports were a bit – premature."

"But Paul – the others?"

"They were made to think I _was_ dead. Uh – it's kind of a long story Hank and – as much as I'd like to stay and chat – I think a little visit with an IV and some really good morphine is in my near future. At least I hope it is!"

"We'll explain everything Sir", Daniel said quietly, "But we really should get him to the Infirmary."

"Of course – go – go!" What the hell? He watched as the two men made their way to the Infirmary. He abruptly realized he could go too. He _was _base commander. He'd only taken a couple of steps when the stretcher stopped.

"Hank!" Jack called.

"Yes?" Hank hurried up to the stretcher. "What is it Jack?"

"Uh – don't tell Sam, okay? I want to be able to tell her myself."

"Of course." Hank smiled, suddenly realizing what this meant. There was going to be a very happy Colonel soon. He began to whistle as he followed the stretcher.


	8. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Daniel and Teal'c sat in the corridor, waiting for the doctor to finish with Jack. It was one of the few times they'd ever seen their friend _happy_ to get to the Infirmary.

"He must really have been feeling bad", Daniel commented, after a long silence.

"He was", Teal'c nodded. "He is a man of great courage."

"Yeah." There was another long silence. "You don't think we should call Sam?"

"No – O'Neill asked us not to."

"But she'll be glad to hear -"

"No Daniel Jackson. O'Neill is correct. It will be very difficult for her to hear the news when she is alone. It is better that O'Neill tell her."

"I know", Daniel sighed. "I just – she's hurting so badly."

"I know", Teal'c echoed softly. "Soon she will not hurting."

It was almost two hours before the doctor came out of the exam room. In that time Hank had been back and forth numerous times, although he was too nervous to sit for long.

"I called the President", he told them on one visit. "I asked him not to tell Sam and he promised he wouldn't. He was happy though."

"I'm sure he was", Daniel said in disgust. "It was his fault after all."

"Daniel!" Hank exclaimed.

"He is correct General Landry", Teal'c intoned. "He was foolish and put O'Neill in danger."

"Yeah", Hank sighed. "Politicians!"

The three men sat quietly until Hank stood up again. "I'll be back." The other two simply nodded and watched him leave. It was a few minutes later when Doctor Adams appeared. He was the night doctor on duty – and neither man knew him well, although Hank said he was extremely competent.

"How is he?" Daniel asked, standing up.

The Doctor took a deep breath, looking tired. "He's sleeping", he replied. "With rest he should be fine, although I've scheduled surgery for the day after tomorrow. I need to do some repair work but I want him stronger before I go in. He's very weak and a slight infection has started, although not as bad as I would have expected. Knife wounds are usually bad for that."

"But he'll be okay?" Daniel asked anxiously.

"He should be fine. It was a vicious wound and did quite a bit of damage – even nicked his heart. Fortunately he was in good health otherwise this could have killed him. I've given him a liter of blood – his platelets were low – and have him on IV antibiotics and fluids, as well as some strong painkillers. That kind of a wound is extremely painful."

"Can we see him?" Daniel asked.

"For a minute, although he's sleeping and I doubt if he'll wake up. I would suggest coming back later in the morning. He'll be out until then. I'll have the nurse check him regularly and we'll make sure he's okay. He's out of danger, unless the infection gets worse."

They thanked the doctor, who went away to call General Landry. They then made their way quietly into O'Neill's room.

He looked extremely ill and surprisingly small lying there. As hard as it was to see him, however, both Daniel and Teal'c were relieved that he was alive – and home – and getting the help he needed. They also knew that as soon as he woke up he'd get in touch with Sam and things would get better.

"It looks like it may be a good New Year after all", Daniel said softly.

"Yes – a very good year!"

The two friends stayed for a while and then left to get some rest. They knew Jack was in good hands and would soon be in the arms of his wife. They were pretty sure Sam would be on the first plane out of DC once she heard from Jack. As Daniel's head hit the pillow he couldn't help but smile. It was indeed starting out to be a good year.

* * *

Jack woke up with a start, disoriented and unsure what had happened, or where he was. It only took a moment to recognize the Infirmary and he breathed a sigh of relief. He'd made it home in one piece – or at least _almost_ in one piece. He took a deep breath, relieved at the lack of pain. It was the first time in a week he'd felt okay.

He glanced around and saw that it was still night. He frowned, knowing there was something he needed to do. He blinked – still feeling strange, although there was no pain. He also had trouble thinking straight and took a moment before it came back to him. _Sam!_ God – he had to see her, speak to her. She thought he was dead.

He slowly sat up, relieved that nothing seemed to hurt. He didn't realize that the Doc had him on extra strength pain medication – all he knew was that he must be better. If he was better – he had to make it home.

He forced his way out of bed, almost falling as he hit the floor. After a moment things settled down and he straightened up and glanced around. Where were his clothes? He couldn't see anything and sighed. He'd just have to make his way to his locker and get them out of there. He saw his wallet – he remembered Toran handing it to him when he left – and grabbed it. So, all he had to do now was get dressed and make it home.

He was halfway to the door before he realized that he was hooked up to IV's – not just one, but two. He frowned – why two? He gently unhooked himself, taking out the needles and dropping them on the bed. He then stumbled his way to the door.

It took him longer than he'd hoped to make it to the locker room. It was only when he arrived that he realized he no longer _had _a locker, although he couldn't quite remember why that was. It stopped him only briefly – he knew where there were a stack of BDU's, kept for guests or those who needed a quick change. He grabbed a set, uncaring if they were the right size or not.

He dressed as quickly as he could, surprised at how hard it was. Once he was dressed he made his way to the elevator, stumbling a couple of times on the way.

As he made his way out of the locker room he'd glanced at the clock. It read 5:00 o'clock – he assumed in the morning as things were so quiet.

The guard at the gate looked at him in surprise. "General O'Neill?" he asked. "I thought – I'd heard -"

"Ts'okay", he waved the soldier off and signed out. "My death was announced prematurely", he said with a smile. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear that Sir", the young guard answered. "We were sorry to have heard – uh Sir, do you have a car here?"

Why hadn't he thought of that? Damn. "Uh no", he answered, rubbing his hand through his hair. How was he to get to Petersen without a car?

The Airman looked at him in concern. "Are you alright General?"

"Just a little tired son", he answered. "It was a tough mission. Is there a car that can drive me? I need to get to Petersen."

"Uh – of course Sir. I'll call the car pool." It was only five minutes later before a car arrived. The Airman leaned forward and spoke to the driver. "General O'Neill needs to go to Petersen", he told him.

"Thank you son", O'Neill moved to the car and waited for the Airman to open the door. It's not the way he usually liked to enter a car, but he wasn't sure if he had the strength to actually open it. He practically fell in and leaned back, his head resting against the back seat.

"Uh – where would you like to go Sir?" the driver asked.

"Hmm? Oh – the airfield. Can you call ahead and see if there's a plane. I need to get to DC."

"Certainly General." The young man spoke into his radio while Jack drifted in the back, thinking only of getting to Carter.

"Sir. _Sir_", the driver tried again. "There's a transport leaving in half an hour. They'll hold it for you."

"Thank you Airman", he said softly, almost asleep.

He made his way up the steps into the transport, relieved to see he was the only passenger. He sat heavily in one of the seats and buckled in. The pilot came by and spoke to him briefly, having heard of the importance of the man who had hitched a ride. He was surprised at how off the General seemed but was satisfied when told the man was simply 'tired'.

"If you need anything Sir – just let us know. We should be there in about three hours."

"Thanks Captain", Jack nodded, his eyes drifting closed. He just needed a little nap.

He was asleep before they'd even left the runway and didn't know anything until the pilot announced they were coming in for a landing. His first thought, on waking up, was that he was going to see Sam soon. His second was that he was in a hell of a lot of pain. Unfortunately he was still too groggy and disoriented to realize what he was doing. All he knew was that he needed his wife – and everything would then be fine.

"We're here Sir." A hand was gently shaking him.

"Hmm?" He started awake – realizing he must have fallen asleep again. "Oh – sorry – long mission."

"Sir – you're sure you're okay?"

"Yup – just heading home and to bed", he assured the other man. "Uh Captain – can you tell me what day it is?"

"It's Thursday Sir."

"And the date?"

"Uh January 1st."

"New Year's day?" Crap – he'd missed Christmas _and_ New Year's eve. He'd make it up to Sam somehow.

"Do you need a ride Sir?" the pilot asked, still worried.

"Yes – that would be great", Jack agreed. He couldn't believe how helpless he was feeling. He must really be tired.

He waited for a few minutes for a car and driver. Thanking the pilot he got in and again fell asleep, with the knowledge that it was only a few minutes and he'd be home.

* * *

Sam woke up suddenly. She was sprawled on her side on the couch in the family room and slowly straightened up, her neck and back protesting the awkward position in which she'd slept. She sighed when she looked at the tree. It was January 1st. A new year. A new year without the man she loved.

It was only then that she realized what had woken her up. The phone was ringing. She contemplated it carefully, debating whether she had the energy to stand up and answer it. By the time she decided it had stopped. She knew she could check the number to find out who had called, but again, didn't care that much. Nothing anyone could say or do would make things better and she didn't have to energy to talk to anyone. She did wonder, briefly, how Daniel and Teal'c were doing – but didn't care enough to think about them for long.

She didn't let her mind dwell on any one thing for more than a few seconds. Her body and her mind – and definitely her spirit – were too tired, too sore, too heartbroken to deal with anything more. She wanted to forget – to let everything fly past her and not settle.

She stood and aimlessly wandered around the house, going from one room to another. The only rooms she couldn't bear to enter were Jack's study and their bedroom. They were too painful. She kept seeing the mistletoe and each time wanted to burst into tears. "Where are you Jack?" she cried painfully. She wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around her and his lips on hers – and she never would again.

The phone rang once more – and again she decided to ignore it. She wanted Jack and only him. She made her way to the top of the stairs and sat down, looking at the home she had grown to love in such a short time. She slowly stood up and made her way down, back into the room where she'd spent the last week – somehow feeling that she needed to be there. That's where he'd find her.

* * *

When the car pulled up to the elegant brownstone the driver had quite a time waking his passenger. He started to grow worried when the General finally opened his eyes.

"We're here Sir", he'd said desperately. He'd been worried that the General had died and had seen his career pass before his eyes.

"Here?"

"At the address you gave me Sir." The young man was practically in tears.

"Oh." Jack stared out the window but it took him a moment to realize he was actually home. "Thank you Airman." He slowly opened the door and swung his legs out. He didn't know if he could make it when suddenly the Airman was in front of him, giving him a hand.

"Thanks", he said breathlessly. "Long mission."

"Yes Sir. Did you need help up the stairs?"

He was about to refuse – he wasn't _that_ feeble – when the thought of falling down those same stairs made him rethink that. "Yes please", he muttered, feeling embarrassed. Still, it did help to have the young man's arm to help him to the top. He was feeling really dizzy and weak and couldn't quite figure out what was wrong.

"I've got it now", he said, smiling at the young man. At least he _thought _it was a smile. He couldn't be sure.

He finally managed to pull his keys out of his pocket and carefully put them in the lock. He watched for a moment as his ride drove away. He then slowly turned the key and pushed the door open.

* * *

Daniel wandered down to the Infirmary at 7:00 o'clock. He hadn't been able to sleep too well and knew he wouldn't, not until he was sure Jack was okay. When he arrived he was surprised at the bustle that was going on around him. No one said anything until he spotted Doc Adams.

"Doc? What's going on?"

"Oh thank God – Dr. Jackson. Have you seen General O'Neill?"

"General – what do you mean have I seen him? He's here in the Infirmary."

"No – no he's not. The nurse went to check on him half an hour ago and he was gone. He's disappeared."

"Disappeared? But how can he have? Weren't you monitoring him?"

"Well yes", the doctor looked chagrined. "We had an emergency last night. One of the night cleaners had a heart attack and we're short staffed. We were dealing with him and didn't check on O'Neill until a while ago. We had no reason to worry – he was doing fine and should have slept through the night!"

"Oh my God! You lost the General!" Daniel turned at that moment to see a furious looking Hank making his way towards them.

"What the hell happened?" he practically shouted.

"They lost Jack", Daniel answered.

"_Lost him_? How the hell can you lose a General?"

"I don't know Sir", the Doctor cowered. "We had an emergency and I was short staffed. When we went to check on him he was gone."

"Well have you _looked_ for him. I can't imagine he's gone far!"

"Uh – this is Jack we're talking about General", Daniel reminded him.

"Damn!" Hank threw his hand through his hair. "Where the hell could he go?" Just then Teal'c arrived and they explained the matter to him.

"Would he have gone to a VIP room?" Teal'c asked. "He does not like the Infirmary."

"But he was sick", the doctor exclaimed. "And I had him on enough painkillers to knock out a horse!"

"This is Jack/O'Neill we're talking about", three men answered at once.

"He doesn't do painkillers all that well", Daniel informed him. "Didn't you read his file?"

"I didn't have time", Doc Adams sighed. "I only read enough to make sure he had no allergies. Why the hell would he leave?"

"This is -"

"I know, I know – this is General O'Neill we're talking about. I still don't get it."

"He must have had some reason", Hank muttered. "I'll get security on it. Teal'c, you take the VIP rooms."

"I'll check the commissary", Daniel offered. "He may have gotten hungry."

"Hungry!" Adams yelped. "The man had a stab wound in the back that hit his heart. He almost _died_ and you think he went get a snack?"

Daniel considered it for a second and then nodded. "Yup – it's the sort of thing Jack would do."

As the men walked away to try and find the runaway, Adams shook his head. He'd heard things about O'Neill since coming to the SGC – the man was a legend after all – but he'd never heard the man was crazy. He sighed and went to tell security to check the tapes in the Infirmary. And he'd thought alien diseases were weird!

They checked all over the base but could find hide nor hair of the escaped General. By the time they saw the security tapes that showed him actually leaving the SGC the Airman on gate duty had gone home. They then had to find out who that was and locate his number. Of course he wouldn't be home! They then had the brilliant idea to check to see if he'd called for a driver. It was almost eight o'clock by the time they found out that someone had indeed called for a driver early that morning.

"It was Petrovic", the officer on duty told him. "But he's gone home already."

"Call him", Hank demanded, "and find out where he took the General!"

"Okay Sir", the man appeased. He looked up the number and quickly called. After a few moments he spoke. "Petrovic? Yeah, it's Susi here. Did you pick General O'Neill up this morning? You did? Great – where did you take him?" Susi listened for a few seconds, nodded and said goodbye.

"He drove him to Petersen", he said. "He also called ahead for a plane. The General caught a transport to DC early this morning."

Of course! Daniel wanted to hit his head. Of _course_ that's where Jack would go. The man was probably completely out of it and all he would be thinking of was getting home to Sam. Damn it – they should have known. They should have –

"We should have stayed with him", Teal said.

"_Damn it Teal'c_", he practically yelled. "Will you quit _doing _that!"

"Doing what Daniel Jackson?"

"Saying what I'm thinking!"

Hank looked at them, his brows raised. Maybe they were all crazy. "I think someone better find out where he is right now. You'd better also call Sam. I know Jack wanted to be the one to tell her, but she should know that he's coming – also that he'll probably need to go to the hospital."

"God – I hope he's alright." He turned to his friend. "I'm sorry Teal'c – I'm tired and worried."

"That is alright", the Jaffa said understandably. "I too am worried."

Daniel pulled out his cell phone and called Sam – he grinned – and Jack's number. It rang until the answering machine picked it up. "She's not answering."

"She could be asleep", Teal'c said. "She is most likely exhausted."

"Yeah." Daniel tried again but still no one answered. He waited a few more minutes and then tried again. "She's still not answering."

"She probably does not wish to pick up", Hank said softly. "I can send someone."

"Let's wait and try one more time. If she doesn't answer then you can have someone go over."

* * *

Sam heard the key in the lock but it didn't really register. It was like the phone – a distraction but not one that could hold her attention. She supposed it must be Daniel. He'd let himself in the last time.

She heard slow footsteps approach the family room and didn't look up. "I'm okay Daniel", she said softly.

"Uh – I'm glad, but I'm not Daniel."

She froze – completely and absolutely. She'd wanted him so badly that she'd conjured him up. It was her imagination, that's all. He wasn't here, he couldn't be. He was _de_

"Sam? Please – look at me?"

Something in the voice – in _his_ voice – wasn't quite right. It wasn't the way she _would _imagine it. It sounded tired, and weak and in pain. _Not_ the voice of her mischievous, fun-loving Jack.

"Sam – _please_?"

She finally lifted her head, expecting to see nothing – instead she saw her husband – she saw Jack – standing in the entrance. Wait – he wasn't standing he was – "_JACK_!" she screamed and ran towards him, catching him as he was about to fall to the floor. Instead of landing on the cold tile of the hallway she managed to help him to a more controlled fall on top of her.

"Ooph", the breath was knocked out of her and she was sure she'd have some bruises – but she didn't care. "Jack? Oh God – it _is _you! Say it's you – it is, isn't it?" She wanted to shake him but instead of speaking he simply grinned and nodded.

At that moment she burst into hideous loud tears – and she couldn't stop.

Jack was practically passing out from dizziness and weakness and pain, but he had been happier than he could ever remember being to see Sam. Now however, he felt terrible. He shouldn't have sprung himself on her like this. What had he been thinking? He held her as carefully as he could – not sure how long he could stay conscious. But she needed him. It broke his heart to hear her cry. He'd never actually heard her cry like that before – even when her father died.

God – "I'm so sorry Sam, so, so sorry!"

"They said you were dead", she sobbed, "they told me you were dead! Why did they lie to me? Why did they tell me that?"

"They didn't lie Sam", he soothed. "They thought it was true. They didn't know. Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here. Everything will be fine."

By the time she had quieted down Jack was pretty sure that he'd reached his limit. He was really hurting and he'd just realized what he'd done. Hank and the guys were going to _kill_ him. What the hell had he been thinking? He glanced down at Sam and smiled. _That's_ what he'd been thinking. He'd had to get back to Sam – to his life. He sighed and snuggled down, his eyes closing. He was home.

"Jack. Jack? _Jack_", she screamed. What was wrong? She began to shake him but before too long got the chance to really look at him. "Oh God – what happened to you?" He looked simply awful – so bad she wondered if he'd come home to die in her arms. The terror practically paralyzed her, but she finally got the courage to feel for his pulse. "Thank God! His heart was beating slowly but steadily. He was just asleep.

She laughed softly – the trauma of the last week, coupled with finding him standing in front of her had nearly driven her over the edge – but she was back now and she had a husband to look after.

It took a few minutes but she finally woke him up and got him to the couch where he collapsed.

"What happened?" she asked him as she removed his shoes.

"Got stabbed", he told her. The look of shock she gave him made him curse. Where was his head? "M'okay now", he soothed.

"You are _not_ okay", she told him firmly. "I'm calling an ambulance and we're going to the hospital. How in the world did they let you – wait – where were you?" She frowned down at him.

"Uh – in the Infirmary."

"In the – _at the SGC_?"

"Uh –yeah", he told her sheepishly. He was in for it now.

"And how did you get here?"

"I – uh – flew."

"You _flew_? By yourself?"

"No, no!" Good – he could show her he wasn't _that_ stupid. "I took a transport."

"And Hank _let_ you? And what about Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Uh – they don't know."

"They don't – were they back from – wait – " she shook her head. "Just rest. I'm going to call the doctor and you can explain later." She leaned forward and cupped his face with her hands. "I'm so glad you're here", she said softly, on the verge of tears again.

"So am I", he smiled and closed his eyes.

Sam stared at him for a few minutes, suddenly believing in miracles. It was only when the phone started to ring that she came out of her trance. This time she made her way over and answered it.

"Samantha O'Neill."

"Sam – oh thank God. Uh – are you sitting down?"

"He's here Daniel", she said softly, looking over at the couch. "He got here a few minutes ago."

"Oh thank God", he said again. "Is he okay?"

"Well, he looks like hell but yes – he's – he's alive. Daniel, he's alive." Her voice broke and she had to bite her lip to keep from losing it once more.

"I know Sam", he said gently. "It's – I'm so happy for you both – and for me too." There was a slight yelp on the other end of the phone. "Uh – and for Teal'c too - and Hank and – everyone."

She giggled. "Daniel, how did he get to DC if he was in the Infirmary?"

"He – escaped. We only found out this morning. He wanted to get to you Sam", he told her softly. "It's all he could think of and the pain meds -"

"I get it. Why didn't you call?"

"We only got back this morning from Palexa and he wanted to be the one to tell you. He fell asleep before he had the chance and I think that's why he thought he had to make it to you. I'm sorry we didn't call as soon as we got back."

"No – that's okay. I don't think I would have believed it if I hadn't seen him with my own eyes." She paused and then smiled. "Only Jack O'Neill would escape from hospital and fly across the country like that."

"I know", he laughed. "Poor Doc Adams doesn't know what hit him."

"Daniel – is he hurt badly? Should I take him to the hospital?" She looked down at the drawn face of her husband and winced. Of course she should take him.

"He's going to need surgery but the doctor said he'll be fine. It was a bad wound but he's getting better and I think now that he's with you he'll do great. Teal'c and I are on our way there. We should be with you by later this afternoon."

"Thanks Daniel. It'll be good to have you. I'm going to call an ambulance now. I'll let you know where we are."

After she hung up the phone she watched the man in front of her. She didn't know quite how to deal with the shift from total despair to utter joy. She closed her eyes and simply breathed. He was alive – that was all that was important.

"Hey – are there any Christmas cookies left?" a tired voice asked.

She laughed and opened her eyes. "Only you Jack – only you."

_**Epilogue**_

Jack slowly made his way up the stairs, his wife holding him on one side and the Space Monkey on the other. Teal'c brought up the rear – Jack was sure he planned to catch him if he fell - followed by Cassie.

When the door opened and he stepped in his house he couldn't help but stop and take a deep breath. He was finally home!

Oh – he'd been here for a short while a week ago, but that hadn't really counted. He barely remembered that, although he did remember his joy at seeing Sam, and something about her crying all over him. He glanced at her, filled with guilt – she was finally looking better. He'd been surprised, when he'd finally woken up feeling somewhat normal, to see how thin she'd gotten, and how pale. He'd have to work hard to fatten her up – and to bring some color to her cheeks. He glanced up to see mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and had an idea how he was going to do that. He sighed. He just wished he was up to more than kissing!

"Here you go Jack", Daniel gently helped him sit down. He was feeling better – less pain – but was still weak. The surgery had taken a lot out of him and he knew he had a long recuperation ahead of him. Oh well, at least he was alive – and he had the best friends in the world – and a wife like no other.

"Thanks Danny", he sighed, settling back into the couch. It was only then that he noticed the tree. It was still green although a few needles were starting to fall. He was surprised it was still up – and totally bare except for the lights he'd strung so long ago. "Uh Sam?" he asked, nodding towards it."

"I was waiting for you", she said simply. "You promised we'd do it together."

"I did, didn't I?" he smiled gently, realizing again what a terrible ordeal she'd been through. "What about Daniel and Teal'c and Cassie? Can they help too?"

She looked at their friends and the girl who was like a daughter to them. "Of course", she answered simply. She walked over and took the first box and handed it to him. "Here you give them to us and tell us where to hang them."

He slowly opened the box and pulled out the first ornament. He handed it to his wife and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Sam", he said softly, looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Merry Christmas Jack – and Happy New Year." And she smiled.

_**The End. Saissa - I did it all in one day. It's 11:30 ET. Taa Daa!**_

_**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. I loved spending the day with all of you. May each and every one of you have a wonderful year ahead.**_


End file.
